Sin amor no hay vida
by Mariano T
Summary: Esta es la historia de como un heroe se desmorona con la perdida de alguien importante para su vida, esta es la vida de un finn de 17 años con su novia princesa flama pero su diferencias los separara
1. Capitulo 1 - ¿Que debo hacer?

**_Hola a todos, soy nuevo en esta pagina, este es el primer fic que hago, lo estube publicando en un pagina del face en las que les encanto, entonces espero que a ustedes tambien._**

**_Mariano T_**

** Sin amor... no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 1 – ¿Que debo hacer?_**

Una noche como todas en la tierra de Ooo, se hallaba en una pradera una pequeña colina, rodeados de la belleza del ambiente un Finn de 17 años junto con la princesa del reino del fuego de igual edad. Estaban admirando las estrellas sin saber que ese día cambiaria su relación.

PF: Que hermosa noche, ¿no lo crees finn?

Finn: Me da igual, con tal que estés a mi lado, cualquier noche es como esta.

La noche esta un escenario justa para ellos dos, pero el que no puedan tocarse sin lastimarse no era algo que a la princesa le guste.

PF: Finn... (Dijo en voz baja con la cabeza mirando la pradera)

Finn: hmm... si ¿que pasa?

PF: ¿Qué pasaría si no fuéramos elementos diferentes que se repelen?

Finn quedo pensando unos momentos la respuesta ideal, bueno ya sabemos que finn no es bueno con las chicas sin algo de ayuda pero esa noche estaba solo, tomo aire y respondió:

Finn: Si fuésemos diferentes, quizás no nos querríamos como ahora, no..

PF: hmm supongo que eso tienes razón.

Finn: No importa (Soltando una pequeña risa), te voy a querer siempre, no importa el obstáculo que se interponga en mi camino, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.

PF: Ooo finn 0/0

Bajo el resplandor de la gran luna, se quedaron los dos mirándose en silencio unos segundos, las palabras de finn impresionaron a la princesa ¿Cuándo finn aprendió ha hablar así? Lo que no sabia ella es que desde que Jake tuvo sus hijos tuvo que ir a vivir con Arcoiris, aunque la distancia los separaba, finn nunca dejo de seguir algunos de sus consejos.

PF: Finn ¿Te tengo que hacer una pregunta importante?

Finn: Pregúntamela si quieres.

PF: Finn… acaso, tu me amas.

La pregunta golpeo duro a finn, nunca le habían preguntado si la amaba, bueno ya todos conocemos la respuesta, entonces tomo la mano de la princesa lo que provoco que se quemara (Como de costumbre) dejando libre un pequeño chillido.

PF: ¿¡Estas bien finn!?

Finn: Estoy bien princesa y mi respuesta es SI.

PF: Que?

Finn: Sobre si te amaba, princesa yo te amo más que a nada.

La princesa quedo atónita, por fin tenia a alguien para estar con ella el resto de su vida, la tranquilidad que los atravesó fue la acción justa para que la princesa y finn no pudiesen controlarse. Poco a poco se empezaron a acercar, uno podía ver fijo los ojos del otro, estaban completamente decididos a hacerlo, cerraron los ojos mientras sus labios casi estaban que reposaban con el otro, pero, no todo es perfecto en la vida. Finn recordó sobre la inestabilidad de la princesa, casi le da un infarto cuando lo recordó, se tumbo para atrás dejando los labios de la princesas en el aire, la princesa abrió los ojos con una expresión de duda.

Finn: Princesa, recuerda que no podemos (Dijo con expresión deprimida)

A la princesa no le importo, tanto tiempo juntos y todavía siguen igual que en el principio.

PF: ¿Porque fin? Si tú me amas porque no quieres besarme.

Finn: Princesa, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez, pero si quieres aquí tengo la piedra (Del episodio Burning low)

Grave error

PF: ¡ACASO CREER QUE UNA PIEDRA PUEDE MANTENER NUESTRA RELACION!

Finn: No se, pero es lo único que tenemos por el momento.

PF: ¡Estoy arta de depender de una piedra! (se empieza a agrandar dejando a finn asustado)

Finn: pero princesa.

PF: ¡Pero nada! Si acaso tú me amas deberías encontrar la solución.

Era un momento decisivo para finn, si no podía arreglar las cosas con su amor, volvería a quedar solo más que ahora hace más de un año que tiene la casa para el solo. El silencio era eterno para los 2, finn no sabia como responder y la princesa era un monstruo capaz de destruirlo todo, pero la princesa volvió a su tamaño original y respondió.

PF: Finn, si quieres que continuemos juntos decide, no hagas nada y jamás podrás volver a verme o busca la solución a nuestro problema.

Tras decir esto se alejó rápidamente dejando un rastro de fuego en el camino, finn quedo tirado en el suelo pensando *no volveré a estar solo*, se levanto mirando al cielo y luego donde se fue la princesa.

Finn: Prometo hacer lo que sea para estar juntos, pase lo que pase (con voz baja pero decisiva)

Continuara…

**Ya se, es algo cortito pero a medida que la historia avance se ira alargando mas a cada capitulo**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Buscando la solucion

**Vuelvo a publicar el siguiente, apenas estoy aprendiendo a usar esta pagina, espero que mi ingles sea suficiente para poder mantener al magen, bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

**MarianiT **

**Sin amor… no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 2 – Buscando la solución _**

Momentos después finn se hallaba caminando hacia su casa, reflexionando todo lo que había ocurrido, la princesa seria capaz de dejarlo después de tantos años de estar juntos, no podía imaginársela de vuelta sola regresando a su reino. Tendría que pensar, que era lo que necesitaba.

Finn: ¿Que debo hacer? Sé que la también me ama, pero amenazarme de esa forma (se detuvo un momento) ojala que no lo haya digo en serio.

Continuo su camino a casa en esa noche que ya no parecía igual de hace unos momentos, al llegar recordó cuando ella apareció, apagándose en el techo con una mirada sensible pero temible a la vez. Nunca olvidara ese día, el día en el que nació un nuevo amor.

Entro en la casa, usualmente ve a beemo en el sofá pero como ya era tarde (digamos alrededor de las 11:30) beemo se acostó para recargar, solo se fue a sentar en el sillón y a pensar alguna solución, aunque estaba decidido a encontrarla estaba muy cansado para estar pensando entonces se fue a acostar.

En su cama comenzó a recordar bellos momentos, divirtiéndose con su broo, saliendo de aventura todos los días con sus amigos pero desde que jake se fue a vivir en la casa de arcoíris la casa esta mas silenciosa, sin mencionar que el tenia que prepararse su comida. En ese momento un pensamiento lo recorrió.

Finn: ¿Como hubiera sido mi vida sin la princesa flama?

Empezó a pensar su antigua relación (mejor dicho amistad) con la dulce princesa.

Finn: ¡Pero que estoy pensando! (empezó a sacudir su cabeza) como es que se me ocurre esas cosas en esta situación.

En eso se tumba del cansancio, empieza a escuchar unos movimientos, miro hacia la ventana y mio a una figura familiar, piel grisácea con una expresión atemorizante, solo sonrió.

Finn: Vamos Marceline, a mi ya no me asustas, anda pasa.

Entra

Marceline: Ya no es tan divertido venir por las noches.

Finn: Si… cuando estaba con jake ¿no?

Marceline: Él era el único al que me gustaba asustar, por cierto, como va con sus hijos.

Finn: Mas o menos, arcoíris se entero que fingía sobre las costumbres que debían aprender sus hijos.

Marceline: Así, ¿cuando se delato?

Finn: Como hace 3 meses, no conocía uno de los juegos tradicionales de su raza, fue un día loco, hiso tremendamente el ridículo pero claro "con estilo".

Marceline: ¡Jajajajaja!, ahh ese Jake, y como te va con la princesa.

Finn no pudo evitar poner una expresión deprimida, trato de esconderlo mirando hacia otro lado pero ya era obvio que algo pasaba, Marceline se acercó a él posando su mano sobre su hombro.

Marceline: Anda, dime que malo hiciste esta vez (se volteo finn)

Finn: es que.. Emm..., seguimos con él lo de que no nos podemos besar ni tocar.

Marceline: Que cambio esta vez porque ya sabes, no es nuevo que me lo digas.

Finn: bueno, tanto tiempo con lo mismo parece que la altero demasiado.

Marceline: Mhhh… podrán solucionarlo como siempre ¿no?

Finn: No, esta vez no…

Marceline: ¿Como que esta vez no? (empezó a acercarse a él)

El humano no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima, frunció el seño para tratar que el sentimiento lo invadiera completamente, no quiere que Marceline lo vea como un llorón, pero ella solo se acercó y levanto su cara.

Marceline: Anda, déjalo ir, se como se siente alguien en este tipo de cosas pero dime, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Empezó a soltar lágrimas de tristeza pero a la vez de alegría, aunque esté atrapado en un lio, siempre esta alguien para apoyarlo, en este caso Marceline, una amiga que no todos tenemos, se puso firme y respondió.

Finn: Me dijo que si no encontraba algo para arreglar esto (de repente se le hiso un nudo en la garganta pero eso no evito que lo digiera) ella me dejaría (dijo con la voz bastante lastimada).

Marceline empezó a sentir lastima, sabia que él estaba enamorado de la dulce princesa entes que la princesa flama (culpa de jake), tener a alguien que no se fija en ti y luego encontrar una nueva esperanza que, luego de un tiempo se derrumba.

Marceline: Deberías hacer lo que dice tu corazón.

Finn: ¡Pero no sé que hacer!, si estoy con ella el tiempo nos separara y ni pienso imaginármela lejos de mi (comenzó a inquietarse)

Marceline: ¡Finn! Cálmate por favor.

Marceline intento calmarlo pero el pánico lo invadió, tuvo que usar la fuerza para poder calmarlo pero a finn intentaba zafarse de ella en lo que se le escapa un golpe en el hombro a Marceline, esto lo calmo pero de miedo.

Finn: Lo-lo siento Marcy.

Marceline: no importa (se sube al borde de la ventana)

Finn: E-espera, no te vayas n-necesito que me ayudes.

Solo volteo y le dijo:

Marceline: Solo busca en lo mas profundo de tu corazón.

Al decirlo salió volando desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad, él no debía dudar de Marceline debería confiar en ella pero "buscar en lo mas profundo de su corazón", como iba a lograrlo con tantas cosas en su cabeza.

Solo se recostó y callo en un profundo sueño.

*Sueño*

?: Finn.

Finn: Que, quien anda ahí.

?: ¿Donde estas?

Finn: ¿Quien es?, ¿Dónde estas?

?: Aquí finn, aquí.

Finn: Q-quien eres.

?: Soy yo finn.

Finn: ¿Dulce princesa?

DP: Bésame finn, bésame.

Finn: NO, espera q-que haces (toma su cara y lo besa lo que al mismo tiempo causa un resplandor)

*Se despierta*

Despierta todo revoloteado en la cama y muy sudado, no podía andar soñando eso pero… tuvo una idea.

Finn: Creo que ya se como resolver esto.

Continuara…

**¿Que creen que pasara despues? si quieren saber siguen leyendo XD, bueno comenten que tal les gusta el comienzo**


	3. Capitulo 3 - !¿Que!

**Tercer capitulo y sigo avanzando, espero dudas de ustedes sobre lo que paso al final del 2 capitulo.**

**Sin amor… no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 3 – !¿Que?¡_**

Finn estaba desayunando junto con beemo, ese sueño lo hiso pensar ¿De verdad podría funcionar? Bueno lo juro *haría todo lo posible*, quedo mirando sus panqueques un rato y beemo no evito notarlo.

Beemo: ¿Pasa algo?

Finn: Eh- no nada ¿Por qué preguntas?

Beemo: Es que te noto algo pensativo, normalmente amaneces con mucha hambre.

No sabía si mentirle o contarle la verdad, pero mientras menos gente lo sepa mejor.

Finn: No, es me cayo un poco mal la comida de ayer (espagueti con salsa no muy bien conservada)

Beemo: Esta bien (con mirada sospechosa)

Ambos terminaron el desayuno, beemo se fue a jugar al sofá consigo mismo mientras que finn se vistió con su ropa habitual (de ese momento) que era:

Una camisa de mangar cortas celestes, la parte superior color blanco y el resto celestes, unos shorts versión jeans, una chaqueta azul marino con detalles rasgados y blancos manga larga y una capucha igual que su gorrito y con su mochila habitual pero mas grande y un poco cuadrada.

Se despidió de beemo (quien aun no le sacaba la cara de sospecha), al salir era un día era un día como siempre debería ser, soleado, agradable y con muchas posibilidades de aventuras. Solo que esta vez iría a la casa de Marcy, si iba a hablar con la dulce princesa debería tener a alguien confiable para ayudarlo.

Luego de una larga caminata bajo el ardiente sol llego a la casa de la vampiresa, no oía ningún sonido en la cueva y tampoco dentro de la casa.

Finn: Debió salir (suspiro) tendré que esperarla.

Espero como una hora cuando le agarro la curiosidad.

Finn: Puede que aun esté durmiendo, aun es algo temprano.

Golpeo la puerta más fuerte llamándola, no respondió nadie pero justo se le escapo un golpe más fuerte que abrió la puerta, entro a husmear la sale.

Finn: Nop. Parece que si salió (en eso mira la ventana)

Ve que se acerca una figura con una sombrilla a la cueva, ya es obvio quien es, cerro la puerta, subió a la habitación y se escondió debajo de la cama, no podía creerlo otra vez le pasaba lo mismo. Escucha cuando Marceline entra y la ve subir, parecía agotada.

Resulta que Marceline en la noche se encontró con un grupo de esqueletos que la invitaron a una fiesta que duro toda la noche.

Marceline: Ahh (sentada en la cama) que gran fiesta, no sabia que los esqueletos pudieran enloquecer de la nada cuando le preguntas de su antigua vida (a los muertos no les gusta recordar su pasado vivo).

Finn estaba asustado ya que la última vez tuve que pasar por muchas cosas para que al final lo descubriesen, lo peor era que estaba comenzando a sudar y al parecer Marcy lo detecto.

Marceline: Huele algo raro (olfatea) y esta vez no soy yo (comienza a examinar la habitación buscando su origen)

Finn no veía donde estaba, solo escuchaba su respiración y por donde andaba flotando, al momento la ve frente a la cama, estaba muerto, ya lo sabía.

Marceline: Se que esta debajo de la cama, quien quieras que seas ¡Sal ahora!

Resignado sale pero no ve un aspecto malvado al rostro de Marceline sino uno como de que no era nuevo para ella.

Marceline: De nuevo en mi casa sin mi autorización.

Finn: Bueno, es que fue un accidente, no estabas, pensé que estabas durmiendo y…

Marceline: No importa, a todo esto ¿a que vienes?

Finn: Necesito tu ayuda.

Marceline: ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

Recuerdas eso de que la dulce princesa es prácticamente inmortal (alto)

*Nota*

Aquí la dulce princesa, luego del incidente de goliad comenzó a hacer experimentos sobre su azúcar, consiguió la forma de rejuvenecerse como cuando tuvo 13, para tener 18 años para siempre. A consecuencia debe hacer esto anualmente para mantener esa misma edad y por casualidad hace tiempo busca un marido.

*Continuamos*

Marceline: A si me acuerdo, pero porque necesitas mi ayuda.

Finn: Porque le preguntare algo importante y necesito a una amiga para que al menos lo intentara.

Marceline: De acuerdo, pero a todo esto ¿Qué le preguntaras?

Finn: Si es posible que deje de ser humano.

Marceline: ¡¿Que?!

Continuara….

**¿Porque finn querra dejar de ser humano? y mas importante ¿Como lo hara? Ustedes lo sabran el el siguiente capitulo, hasta luego.**


	4. Capitulo 4 - Porque a mi

**Bueno, en este capitulo entraremos en lo ultimo que paso durante la comversacion de finn y marceline, espero les guste y que puedan seguir toda mi historia**

**Sin amor… no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 4 – Porque a mi_**

Marceline: ¡¿Cómo es que se te pueden ocurrir esas cosas?! (Completamente sorprendida)

Marceline quedo atónita, como el ultimo humano en el mundo ¿quería dejar de serlo?, además si finn y la dulce princesa se llevan bien, porque debería ir yo.

Finn: Si, es que es lo único que se me ocurrió.

Marceline: Pero tu eres el ultimo de tu tipo.

Finn: Lo se, pero tu me dijiste que buscara en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, y esto es lo que mi corazón me dije.

Marceline: No me refería a eso, me refería a... Emm- quería decir… (Sonrojada)

Finn: Marcy, acaso estas mal por mi decisión o acaso (con voz aguda) estas celosa.

Marceline: ¡Que!, ¡No!

Era cierto, Marceline desde que finn comenzó a madurar lo empezó a ver de una forma diferente (igual que todas las princesas del reino), tener que ver a finn mas alto, fuerte y apuesto la hace verlo más de lo que eran. Pero evitaba eso porque sabe que finn no se interesaría en alguien como ella.

Marceline: (Suspira) ¿Cuál es exactamente tu idea?

Finn: Quisiera que la princesa cambiara mi ADN para convertirme en un ser del fuego.

Marceline: Todo por la princesa flama.

Finn: Exacto, lo que sea posible para que nuestro amor crezca.

Marceline: Y que debería hacer yo.

Finn: Si es que se reúsa, necesitaría que la hagas entrar en razón, ya sabes, la necesidad de tener a una persona la cual te ame.

Marceline: Esta bien, pero deberías ir con tu noviecita para estar de acuerdo.

Finn: Bueno.

*Mientras tanto en el dulce reino*

Mentita: Princesa, la dulce gente ya esta reunida para el anuncio especial.

DP: Que esperen unos minutos mas, aun no termino con mi sesión anual.

La princesa estaba extrayendo parte de su masa chiclosa (Para reducir su edad), con un liquido especial amarillento que hace poco termino de crear, esta vez tenia el laboratorio mas ordenado que las veces anteriores (ya saben, con el tiempo se aprende).

DP: Listo (lo bebe)

Comenzó una especie de vapor que emergió del cuerpo de la princesa, una vez mas redujo su edad, aunque no se notara tanto la diferencia, surtió efecto.

Mentita: Esta todo listo princesa (acercándose a ella)

DP: Sip (camina hacia la puerta)

Mentita: ¿De que se trata la noticia que había mencionado?

DP: Ahh, casi se me olvida (voltea y apunta hacia la lacena), tráeme ese tubo de ensayo.

Mentita: (Lo agarra) este mi lady.

DP: Si ese mismo.

Caminaron los largos pasillos del castillo hasta que llegaron a la parte superior, toda la dulce gente se alegraba con la presencia de su princesa y como siempre pan de canela estaba completamente perdido.

Pan de Canela: Como esta princesa

La dulce princesa voltea con mentita, al mismo tiempo se sorprende.

Mentita y DP!Aaaa¡

DP: Pan de canela, ¿como llegaste aquí?

Pan de Canela: No lo se (observa lo que tiene mentita), que es ese fraso.

Mentita: Es el anuncio de la princesa.

Pan de Canela: ¿De que se trata princesa?

PD: Solo baja con el resto de la gente y lo dire.

Pan de Canela: Ta bueno (salta del edificio y la dulce gente lo atrapa)

PD: uff, que susto me dio, bueno al anuncio.

Tomo un altavoz.

DP: Dulce gente del reino de Ooo, saben que hace tiempo que busco marido y hasta ahora ningún candidato me ha llamado la atención (más o menos 12).

Ella no elegía a ninguno porque al que prefería mas era a finn (sip, ella también cayo bajo el efecto de la madurez de finn), mantenía la esperanza porque sabría que la princesa flama se cansaría de él y lo dejaría (que por el momento es una gran posibilidad).

DP: Mentita pásame la poción (lo agarra y lo levanta alto dejado verlo a la dulce gente)

La dulce gente exclamaba pero de nada, solo era otra poción de la cual no tenían ni idea para que savia.

Un habitante cualquiera: ¿Y que tiene de diferente esto a tus otros inventos?

DP: Ahí esta el anuncio, dulce gente, quien logre conseguir mi mano le daré esta poción que sirve para dar vida eterna a cualquiera (menos a lo que esté hecho de dulces) para gobernar conmigo por siempre.

La dulce gente exclama.

*Volviendo con finn*

Corría con gran emoción al lugar favorito el y su princesa (la pradera que mencione en el primer capitulo) para saber que habría posibilidad de estar mas juntos que nunca. Y ahí estaba, sentada, mirando el paisaje que los rodeaba, solo se acercó.

Finn: Hola princesa.

La princesa reconoció la voz y no se puso feliz que digamos, sabia que finn no encontraría como modificar su relación de un día para otro pero reconocía su valentía buscándola luego de lo de ayer.

PF: Que tal finn (sin voltear con un tono sin emoción)

Finn: ¿Por qué tan triste?

PF: Se que no se te ocurrió nada y solo viniste a suplicar que no te dejara.

Finn: No, no vengo para eso.

PF: Entonces ¿para que?

Finn: Ya se como resolverlo.

La princesa volteo a mirarlo, tenia una expresión muy alegre, debió de saber que hacer en verdad, pero ella no se veía feliz en cambio lo miro seria y respondio.

PF: No quiero saberlo.

Finn: ¡¿Cómo?! (Dando un salto dé la impresión)

PF: Que no quiero saberlo (con un tono mas fuerte)

Finn: P-p-pero esto no unirá para si…. (Lo interrumpió)

PF: Finn, esto no funciona, tenemos que olvidarnos uno al otro.

Como paso esto, descúbralo en el próximo capitulo (estoy algo contento hoy)

Continuara…

**Cha, cha, chaaaaaaaaaaaan, jajaja, de seguro les deje con la duda, lo mismo paso en la pagina en la que los publico, esto es una incognita que se resolvera en el siguiente capitulo**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Un razonamiento real

**Bueno, aqui se resuelve la duda de porque sera que la princesa flama ya no quiera a finn, de seguro les sorprendera lo que pasara.**

**Sin amor… no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 5 – Un razonamiento real_**

Ay estaban, dos seres completamente diferentes que se amaban unos a otros, todo era perfecto hasta el día de ayer, ¿la relación terminaría? Todo será respondido por la princesa flama.

*Volviendo*

Finn: Princesa (con voz afónica) ¿Por qué?

PF: No es nada personal finn, es solo por el bien de los 2 (volteando para no dejar ver sus lágrimas)

Finn: Amor, pero si éramos tan felices.

PF: ¡Nada de amor finn, ya todo termino!

Las palabras afectaron a finn de un modo terrible, tenía un rostro sin emoción alguna hasta que sintió un fuerte, un golpe que sentimentalmente lo derrumbo, el corazón puro del héroe había sido destrozado, pero una voz grave los interrumpió.

?: Sabia elección princesa.

Finn: Espera, ¿Quién eres y de donde vienes?

?: Eso es algo que no te incumbe muchachito.

Finn: Si no apareces te encontrare y…(le da una cachetada la princesa flama), princesa porque.

?: Fuiste muy inteligente al seguir mi consejo.

PF: Gracias… Padre.

De repente apareció una brisa al redor suyo, una brisa de fuego que se empezaba a juntar en una armadura que se acercaba mas a ellos, sin duda ese era el padre de la princesa, el rey flama.

Rey flama: Estoy orgulloso de ti hija mía, dejar a este pobre humano para ser feliz.

PF: Gracias por hablar conmigo sobre el tema.

Finn: Espera ¿Cuándo?

*Posteriormente*

Luego de que la princesa huyera del humano la noche anterior se reposo sobre un árbol, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le dijo eso a finn? Comenzó a llorar, causo un malentendido sin razón alguna.

PF: ¡Noooo¡ porque dije eso (Empezó a llorar mas fuerte)

A lo lejos se notaba una figura de gran tamaño que al parecer veía y escuchaba todo, resulta que esta figura era el rey flama, que desde que el novio de su hija le salvo la vida, comenzó a seguirlos en secreto.

PF: No, no, no, no (grito desesperadamente) de seguro finn me odia, debería volver para que volvamos a estar juntos.

En eso sale corriendo de donde vino, solo que cuando paso cerca de un árbol salto algo enfrente de ella lo que provoca que se callera, no distinguió bien que era eso solo se enfurecían y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego.

PF: ¡Aléjate! (pero la toma de la mano, al estar mas cerca logro ver que era eso) ¿Padre?

Rey flama: Si soy yo hija mía, y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

PF: Ayudarme en que, déjame en paz.

Rey flama: No, no soporto ver a mi hija lastimada por ese mocoso inservible.

PF: No es un mocoso inservible, es la primera persona que logra hacerme feliz (se separa de él)

Rey flama: ¿Tú crees eso?

PF: Bueno… no del todo (en voz baja) pero lo mas importante de mi vida (firmemente)

El rey escucho bien cada palabra, en especial lo "no del todo", se le ocurrió una forma de manipularla para regresarla y unirla a un hombre digno de su princesita, todo lo que tenia que hacer es dudar sobre su relación.

Rey flama: Dime hija… acaso pasaran toda su vida de esa misma manera.

Golpe bajo, ella amaba a finn pero la idea de no poder hacer mas de lo que ya hacen, la hacia dudar, justo lo que su padre quería.

PF: Bueno no querría que estemos así, pero por accidente le dije que buscara como solucionarlo.

Rey flama: Y tú crees que cumplirá eso.

PF: Finn es el mejor hombre que conozco, encontrara la forma.

Estas preguntas lo hacían pensar mas sobre el odio que finn le debe tener a ella y perder la fe porque es técnicamente imposible, somos elementos diferentes, si fuéramos iguales podríamos estas juntos pero…

Rey flama: debes terminar con el, es tu única elección.

PF: Pero… sé que él.. el, (suspira) sabrá como… (Desconsolada)

Rey flama: sigue mi consejo hija mía, así ya no sufrirás más. (Desaparece en el aire)

Que debería hacer, no quería estar sin finn pero su padre tenia razón, mientras mas tiempo estemos juntos mas sufriremos, mira hacia las estrellas buscando una solución, eran las mismas como en la noche cuando se besaron la primera vez. Yo casi muero y finn arriesgo su vida por mi, recordó lo momentos en los que finn salía lastimado o asustado de los cambios de humos de la princesa, su decisión debe ser definitiva.

PF: Espero estar en lo correcto.

*Volviendo con el momento triste*

Rey flama: Solo digamos que le hiso una visita y la hice entrar en razón (comienza una risa malvada)

Finn: Ya veraz, ¡Te matare! (sacando su espada de sangre de demonio corriendo directo hacia el rey)

PF: NO fin él tiene…

Rey flama: Guardia real, a él.

De repente aparece un monstro de lava que lo golpea con su gran brazo.

Finn: Pero que (tirado en el piso con algunas quemadura)

El guardia era una especio de hombre gigante de 3 metros, hecho completamente de lava con una armadura de fragmentos de rocas de dejaba que desbordara la lava por las salientes.

Guardia real: Nadie toca al rey (comienza a acercarse)

Finn esta desarmado, su espada voló unos metros mas lejos que el, comenzó a retroceder pero noto que el rey con su hija se alejaba, ¿En verdad lo dejaba con la muerte misma?

Finn: ¡Princesa! (Grito con gran fuerza)

Rey flama: No voltees hija, mientras mas rápido mejor.

Finn: No (dijo con tono de tristeza)

Mientras su amor se alejaba y el guardia se acercaba lentamente ha el veía recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando era feliz, junto con la princesa tanto tiempo solo para terminar así, pensó *este es mi fin*.

Guardia real: No te matare, pero tampoco creo que sobrevivas (comenzó a golpearlo y a pisotearlo)

Parecía una masacre, pero finn no sentía nada, solo sentía con tenia su corazón destrozado, volvió a estar solo, no podía imaginarse estar sin ella pero ve que se esa asiendo realidad.

Finn: princesa (levantándose lentamente y caminando hacia donde se fueron)

Guardia real: Con que aun te quedan fuerzas, eres mas fuerte de lo pensaba pero te golpeare hasta que no pueda mas.

Tumbo a finn, pero esto volvió a hacer lo mismo unas 4 veces con la esperanza de que lo notaran, pero no cada vez estaban más lejos, cuando no los pudo ver mas solo cayo al suelo quedándose allí hasta que el guardia se agotó.

Guardia real: Admiro tu resistencia por eso te dejo, pero te adviento la próxima vez que te vea, terminare con mi trabajo (Da un gran salto que lo lleva aprox. Donde estaba su rey)

Completamente chamuscado se levantó, contemplo como el sol comenzaba a caer, como su vida se derrumbo de un día para otro, era todo, lo perdió, lo mas importante en su vida ya no estaba con el.

Finn: Termino… de verdad, termino (comenzó a soltar lagrimas)

Muy malherido solo regreso a su casa…

Continuara…

**Lo que escribí hasta a mi me sorprendió, pero no se crean que solo habrá tristeza, continúen leyendo para que la historia dé un giro total, nos vemos luego.**


	6. Capitulo 6 - Baja autoestima

**Desde aqui puede que la historia sea algo deprimente, pero tengan esperanza mis queridos lectores, que la historia trata mucho sobre la tristeza, bueno les dejo aqui el capitulo.**

**Sin amor… no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 6 – Baja autoestima_**

Pasaron 3 días desde que la princesa dejo a finn, había amanecido como siempre en la tierra de Ooo pero en una casa de árbol, un muchacho pasó de tener una vida prácticamente perfecta a una vacía.

*Recuerdo*

Luego de esa noche llego a su casa demasiado quemado, beemo lo recibió con una cara de espanto, finn apenas podía caminar, se mantuvo de pie apoyado con al borde la puerta pero se desplomo por el sangrado que lo debilito mucho en el camino desmayándose por completo. Despertó al siguiente todo vendado y con beemo durmiendo a su lado, veía borroso lo que paso el día anterior, se intento levantar pero el dolor lo impidió, vio su cuerpo casi completamente vendado recordando lo que había pasado.

Finn: (Miro hacia el techo) Todo termino, ¿Qué hare ahora? (dejando escapar una lagrima)

*Fin del recuerdo*

Finn paso esos tres días encerrado en la casa, ni siquiera se acercaba a beemo, quería quedarse solo, se la pasaba en acostado en la cama pero bajaba para comer o ir al baño. Quedo completamente deprimido, parecía que no tenía alma con la expresión que tenia mientras la noticia ya fue esparcida por todo el reino "el héroe de Ooo abandonado por la princesa del reino del fuego".

Durante el día beemo se preocupa mas, hacia lo que podía para animarlo, incluso intento atarlo con una cuerda para llevarlo a afuera pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte, mientras pensaba alguien toco la puerta desesperadamente.

Beemo: Ahh, ¿quien será? (Abre la puerta dejando ver a Jake y Marceline)

Jake: ¡Beemo, nos enteramos lo de finn! ¿Cómo esta?

Beemo: Nada bien, se la a pasado encerado y llorando estos días.

Ambos entran a la casa, Marceline tomo ventaja al subir a la habitación, mientras Jake se tropezaba con la consola de videojuegos, cuando todos llegaron vieron lo mal que finn estaba, ni les ponía atención.

Jake: ¡Finn! Hermanito, vine a visitarte (tratando de abrazarlo)

Lo levanto con los gigantescos brazos pero el chico solo quedaba mudo y con la cabeza gacha.

Marceline: Anda finn anímate, tampoco es el fin del mundo.

Finn: Aaahh, sin la princesa no soy nada (con voz desgastada)

Jake: Vamos finn, a poco estas feliz de vernos, te queremos ayudar.

Beemo: Es inútil, e estado tratando de animarlo estos días pero parece que nada resulta.

Jake desciende a finn de nuevo a la cama, este solo volteo hacia la ventana ignorándolos.

Marceline: Uff, ¿Qué es ese terrible olor?

Beemo: Es finn, esta tan deprimido que ni siquiera se baña.

Jake: Esto es grave Marceline, ven finn te pondremos como nuevo.

Se lleva a finn al baño para darle una ducha, parece que tendría que hacer todo el trabajo el, luego de que le saco la pijama (que es algo que a finn no le agrada) y se la dio a Marceline.

Marceline: ¿Por qué me la das?

Jake: Necesito que la laves y me traigas la ropa de finn.

Marceline: ¡¿Por qué yo?!

Jake: Porque yo tengo que bañarlo, o acaso tu quisieras bañarlo (con la típica vocecita del perro)

Marceline: ¡No! (quisiera golpearlo pero no) Ahh, bueno dámela.

Jake: Beemo, tu mientras prepara la mochila de finn.

Beemo: Ok.

Luego de que Jake lo bañara y vistiera, Marceline terminara de lavar y colgar la pijama de finn y de que beemo terminara de guardar las cosas en la mochila, llevaron a rastras a finn para tener un día de aventura. Como en los viejos tiempos, fueron a luchar con el rey helado contra sus goleen de nieve, pero finn solo quedo tirado en la nieve dejando que el rey helado practicara su puntería.

Rey helado: ¡Aquí te va esto, chamaco-perro!

Solo recibió el golpe en su pierna pero este no respondió al dolor.

Rey helado: Que, pero porque no lo esquivas (hablaba cada vez mas fuerte)

Al estar distraído recibió un fuerte puñetazo de jake que lo dejo tumbado en la nieve sin la corona.

Jake: Finn esta deprimidito.

Rey helado: Pero co… Ah, si cierto, también escuche la noticia.

Se levanta tranquilamente, se quita la nieve de su ropa para buscar su corona, cuando se la puso comenzó a flotar de nuevo.

Rey helado: Entonces yo mejor me voy (Se quedo en silencio en el aire sin moverse)

Jake: ¿Porque no te vas?

Rey helado: Es porque se siente raro.

Marceline: ¿Qué se siente raro? (En el aire cubriéndose del sol con una sombrilla)

Rey helado: Es que la pelea termina cuando estos 2 chicos me vencen.

Jake: Solo vete.

Rey helado: Ta bueno.

Mientras que el rey helado regresa a su fortaleza, Marceline y jake corren a donde estaba finn.

Jake: ¿Estas bien hermanito?

Este no respondió.

Marceline: Es inútil, esto debería resolverlo el solo.

Jake: ¡¿Pero que dices?! Si el (Lo interrumpe una débil voz)

Finn: Princesa, vuelve a mí…

Marceline: Por lo menos puede hablar (se acerca a jake) deberíamos regresar.

Jake: Si, creo que tienes razón,

Al estar cerca de la casa divisaron una persona que estaba parada enfrente de la puerta, al acercarse notaron que es la dulce princesa.

DP: Hola a todos.

Jake: Princesa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

DP: Vine a ver a finn, me entere de lo que paso.

Jake: Bueno aquí lo tienes, pero mejor charlemos adentro.

Al entrar Beemo los estaba esperando con ansias de que la idea halla resultado, pero habían vuelto muy pronto como para darle esperanza.

Beemo: Funciono.

Marceline: No.

Beemo: Que mal.

Marceline: Me permiten llevar a finn a su habitación.

Jake: Como no (Se lo entrega) mientras yo me quedare charlando con la dulce princesa.

Mientras Jake y la dulce princesa se acomodaban en el sofá, Marceline subió a finn a su cama.

Marceline: Cielos finn, estas mas pesado que antes.

Cuando lo dejo en la cama lo veía demasiado mal, ella entendía como se sentía, perder al ser mas querido por un defecto del otro (como ella y simón).

Marceline: Creo mejor me voy.

Finn: Espera Marcy (con tono liviano)

Marceline: Ehh.

Finn: Por favor no comentes nada de lo que hablamos la última vez.

Marceline: Esta bien finn, espero que te mejores pronto.

Baja las escaleras y ve que jake se va.

Marceline: ¿Ya te vas?

Jake: Si, arcoíris me acaba de llamar.

Marceline: Bueno yo también tengo que irme.

DP: Hablare con finn si no les molesta.

Jake: Suba si usted desea.

Cuando los dos se fueron, la princesa subió las escaleras, beemo observo todo, como si algo raro va a pasar, al llegar quedo viendo a finn de una forma que nunca imagino, ver a su héroe derrumbado por completo.

DP: Finn, ¿Estas bien?

Finn: Eeeh.

DP: Vengo a ver como estas y…

Se comienza a acercar a la cama, donde descansaba su amor secreto caído, se agacho y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro.

DP: Recuerda que yo aun estoy disponible (susurra en su oído)

Al decirlo se levanto, bajando las escaleras sin ninguna palabra mas, se escucho como se abrió y cerro la puerta dejando a finn impresionado aunque no pareciera.

Finn: Desde cuando ella se interesa en mi (boquiabierto)

Esa noche fue tranquila, no había llantos del humano que impidiera que beemo descansara, pero eso no lo dejo tranquilo, ver subir seriamente a la princesa a ver a finn y luego verla con una expresión de éxito.

Beemo: Me pregunto que paso con la princesa y finn.

Continuara…

**Esperaban esto, de seguro no, la princesa quiera a finn, ya se dijo eso en otro capitulo pero ahora se lo estaba confesando, diganme ¿Que creen ustedes?**


	7. Capitulo 7 - Cero cordura

**Les adelanto que en este capitulo quise meterme un poquitito en el humor y en la realidad, disfrutenlo**

**Sin amor… no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 7 – Cero cordura_**

Al día siguiente finn estaba mas tranquilo, no lloraba, incluso comenzó otra vez a jugar con beemo (un poco) pero igual no salía de la casa, la visita de sus amigos lo tranquilizo más pero lo inquieto el comentario de la dulce princesa.

Finn: Beemo, voy a salir en frente de la casa (dijo acomodándose la capucha sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta)

Beemo: Por fin comenzaste a mejorar (dijo algo emocionado)  
Finn: No te emociones, aun tengo algunas cosas que aclarar (sale y cierra la puerta)

Beemo: Sera por algo que dijo la dulce princesa (pensativo)

Al salir se sentó sobre un tronco que estaba para decoración de la casa (nunca nada esta de mas), se empezó cuestionar sobre lo que le dijo la princesa, ella fue su primer amor pero ella fue quien no le presto atención.

Finn: ¿Tanto interés ya me tiene? (en eso ve algo pequeño que viene flotando a lo lejos)

?:¡Fiiiiiin!

Finn: ¿Quién será? (Casi susurrando)

Eso que venia se cayo de repente cerca de él, era la princesa grumosa que parecía algo mas arreglada de lo usual.

Finn: Que haces princesa.

Princesa grumosa: Fin, me entere de tu novia (Levantándose y acercándose a él) quise venir a consolarte.

Finn, Eh, no gracias princesa.

Princesa grumosa: Sabes, si te sientes triste siempre puedes tener estos grumos (seduciéndolo)

Finn se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, acaso como esta solo todas las princesas la tendrían en la mira.

Princesa grumosa: ¿Pasa algo finn? (Acariciándole el brazo)

Finn: No gracias princesa (Se levanta para entrar de nuevo a la casa)

Princesa grumosa: ¡Fin!, no me ignores sé que me deseas (poniéndose en pose)

No le presto atención y entro a la casa.

Beemo: Paso algo afuera.

Finn: Nada en especial.

Mientras afuera.

Princesa grumosa: Ya veras finn, algún día te darás cuenta de que me necesitas (se vuelve flotando y se cae de nuevo)

Al día siguiente por la tarde alguien toca la puerta, cuando finn fue a atender vio a la princesa anillo.

Finn: ¿Que haces por aquí princesa? (notando su nuevo look)

Princesa anillo: Se lo que te paso y vine a decirte que yo siempre estaré para ti.

Finn: No gracias (Cerrando la puerta)

Una hora después alguien volvió a tocas la puerta siendo otra vez finn el que la abriera para ver a la princesa tortuga.

Princesa tortuga: Fin, sabes yo también estoy sola.

Finn: No me interesa.

Al día siguiente cerca de la noche otra vez tocan la puerta, finn abre apareciendo la princesa hot dogs.

Princesa hot dogs: Fiiin (con todo alegre)

Finn: Nop (cierra la puerta)

Otro día mas en la que tocan, abre finn siendo la princesa músculos esta vez, no hablaron directamente cuando la vio cerro lentamente la puerta.

Princesa músculos: Oooh, bueno por lómenos tengo a mis chiquitas (besa sus grandes brazos)

Al día siguiente por la mañana otra vez tocan la puerta (ya me estoy cansando de esto) cuando abre finn ve a la princesa desayuno sobre un plato.

Princesa desayuno: Finn, si quieres yo puedo ser tu desayuno.

Le agarro un escalofrío, cerro la puerta fuertemente dándole la respuesta a la princesa.

Princesa desayuno: Tú te lo pierdes, vamos llévenme devuelta a mi castillo.

Finn ya estaba arto, tantas princesas que lo querían a él, estaban aprovechando de su depresión peor aun, ya estaba dudando de lo que dijo la dulce princesa, ¿Lo dijo de verdad o es lo mismo que todas las otras princesa?

Finn: ¡Ya no lo soporto! (Grito alarmando a beemo)

Beemo: ¿Que pasa finn?

Finn: Tantas princesas están tratando de seducirme y aun no se si lo de la dulce princesa fue real (Hablo de más)

Beemo: Que te dijo (¬¬)

Finn: Emm, buenooo, me dijo que ella esta disponible para mi.

Beemo: Entonces eso era.

Finn: Sera que la dulce princesa lo dijo sinceramente (recostándose en un sillón)

Beemo: Tendrías que ir a preguntarle.

Finn: ¿Cómo?

Beemo: Con una cita real.

Finn: Estas seguro.

Beemo: Completamente.

La maquinita nunca fue bueno con los consejos, es mas era peor concejero que jake, lo que los dos no sabían que en estas circunstancias, pedir una cita real es como pedirle su mano, si la princesa aceptaba es como si le estaría declarando (y obvio, la princesa va a aceptar).

Beemo ayudo a preparar a finn, con un traje formal negro, tendría que ser sin el gorrito pero finn no quería, no salía sin su gorrito especial, cuando terminaron finn fue solo al castillo, en la que lo esperaban los guardias reales para abrirle la puerta, cuando abrió vio a la dulce princesa sentada en su trono con mentita a su lado.

DP: Parece que no pudo mas (Viendo como a su héroe le permitían pasar)

Mentita: Eso parece princesa.

DP: Una vez que me lo pida, no se podrá remediar a menos que yo lo niegue.

Mentita: Espero que esté feliz ahora (Hablando cada vez mas despacio al ver que el humano ya estaba cerca)

DP: Que tal finn, parece que lo pensaste bien (levantándose de su asiento)

Finn: Princesa he venido a pe...

De repente alguien entro por una de las ventanas rompiéndolas llamando la atención de todos, era Marceline quien se acercaba a toda velocidad a finn, mientras gritaba.

Marceline: ¡No lo hagas finn!

Continuara…

**Y termina, como creen, en la pagina donde empeze a publicar esto todos pensaban y querian finnceline, que me dicen ¿Ustedes quieren?**


	8. Capitulo 8 - Tanta distancia

**Aqui se respondera la pregunta, ¿Habra finnceline?, si quieren saberlo lean lo que pasa**

**Sin amor… no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 8 – Tanta distancia_**

La vampiresa tomo a finn del hombro forzándolo a salir del castillo.

Finn: E-espera, ¿Q-que haces?

Marceline: Evito que cometas un grave error.

DP: Que insolencia la tuya.

Mentita: Guardias, que no se lleve al prometido de la princesa.

Finn: ¿Prometido?

Los 2 guardias bloquearon su camino intentando separar a Marceline del humano, Marceline intento no separarse de el pero finn pareciese que quedo como una piedra.

Marceline: Déjenme pasa.

Guardias: Primero deja al humano.

Marceline: Jamás

Intento salir volando pero convenientemente llegaba otro guardia que tenia una red, se la arrojo mientras ellos estaban a poca altura causando que Marcy callera encima de finn.

Marceline: ¡Estas bien!

Finn: Si, creo que si (levantándose para quitarse la red)

DP: Sepárenlos

Guardias: A la orden princesa

Los 3 guardias tomaron a la vampiro mientras que a finn no le fue necesario, estaba demasiado confundido para pelear.

Finn: Princesa, a que te refieres con "Prometido" (Caminando hacia ella)

DP: No lo sabias, viniste a pedirme una cita real ¿no?

Finn: Si, pero…

Mentita: Si lo haces, literalmente le estas pidiendo la mano.

Finn: ¡Que!

Marceline: Por eso vine a evitarlo (Consiguiendo liberarse de los guardias con su bajo)

Finn: Princesa, como pudiste.

DP: ¿No es obvio? Yo te quiero y a nadie más.

Marceline: Vámonos finn (Tomando su mano para salir volando por donde había entrado antes)

DP: Me las pagaras.

Marceline: Si como no.

Finn: ¿A dónde vamos?

Marceline: Lejos de aquí.

*En el reino del fuego*

Desde que la princesa flama dejo a finn, no dejaba de dudar si fue buena su elección, incluso su padre la obligo a volver a la lámpara, de vez en cuando soltaba alguna que otra lagrima cuando lo recordaba.

Rey flama: Hija mía, ha llegado otro candidato.

PF: Ahh, esta bien, que pase.

Rey flama: Que sucede, no pareces tan animada.

PF: Es que, que posibilidad haya que este nuevo candidato me convenza.

Rey flama: Si no tomas una elección pronto, te quedaras sola.

Desde que el rey razono con su hija, estuvo buscando candidatos en el reino que sea digno de la mano de su princesa, una que la haga feliz.

Rey flama: Este es puede ser tu nuevo hombre, se llama Kevin.

Entro un hombre grande y musculoso, con ropa elegante, un traje común de la realeza solo con pigmentos de rocas en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Kevin: Saludos princesa, he venido para que me acepte este día.

PF: Dime algo de ti (Casi sin notarlo)

Kevin: Bueno, me ejercito mucho (mostrando sus brazos), adoro a las jovencitas y tengo deseos conquistar los otros reinos (Lanzando llamas)

Rey flama: Jeje, este es prometedor, que te parece princesa.

PF: No me interesa.

Kevin: ¡Que! Pero debes elegirme.

Rey flama: Ya escuchaste a la princesa, guardias, elimínenlo.

Kevin: ¡No, denme otra oportunidad!

Salieron 5 guardias que lo llevaron a un cuarto lejano, aunque estuviese lejos se escuchaban los gritos del pobre hombre.

Rey flama: Uno menos de la lista, hija ya deberías elegir para que no se pierdan tantas vidas.

PF: Cuando llegue el hombre indicado, lo elegiré.

La verdad es que nunca cambiaria a finn, pensaba *En cuanto escape, lo buscare*, pero eso era prácticamente imposible, el rey dejo a su hija sola para asuntos reales.

PF: Finn… te buscare en cuanto pueda (susurrando y llorando liviano a la vez)

*Finn y Marceline*

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando eligieron un lugar para descansar debajo de un árbol , bueno Marceline tenia que descansar, cargar todo el camino a finn quien no le hablaba ni un poco.

Marceline: Creo que ya es lo suficientemente lejos.

Finn: No lo entiendo (Desgarrado)

Marceline: Ehh, ¿Dijiste algo?

Finn: ¡Dijo que no entiendo! (levantándose y gritando repentinamente)

Marceline: Cálmate finn, no hay razón para enojarse.

Finn: Que no hay razón, primero mi amor de la vida me deja, segundo todas la princesas intentaron seducirme y tercero casi termino declarándole falsamente a la dulce princesa (Acercándose a ella lenta pero bruscamente)

Marceline: Enserio cálmate, piensa en positivo (sonando asustada)

Finn: ¡Que piense en positivo, como voy a hacerlo, necesito que alguien me diga que hacer!

Comenzó a descontrolarse demasiado, lo único que se le ocurrió fue tirándosele encima (que fue lo que justamente hiso) haciendo que finn golpease su cabeza con la corteza del arbol.

Finn: Ahh (frotándose la cabeza)

Marceline: L-lo lamento finn.

Finn: No importa.

Se armó un silencio incomodo, se miraron fijamente por unos momento peor de inmediato se separaron ignorándose por unos segundos hasta que.

Finn: Una vida solo es la que me queda (Comenzó a cantar) Sombras oscuras me rodean.

Inmediatamente Marceline entendió lo que hacia, saco su bajo empezando a sonar algunos acordes que cavieron perfectamente con lo que seguía.

Finn: Una persona me recuerda (baja la mirada) pero ella lejos… me deja (dejando caer un hilo de lagrima)

De inmediatamente Marceline responde.

Marceline: Una eternidad vacía es lo mio (llama la atención de finn) gente vieja nunca olvido.

Corto un momento, nunca antes finn vio esa pasión en el canto de Marceline quedo mirándola cuando de inmediato continuo.

Marceline: Lamento haberles fallado, por no haberlos protegido (ya con la tristeza capturándola) Eran amigos, mis seres queridos (Canto mas fuerte, cuando finn la interrumpió)

Finn: Ellos siempre están contigo (acercándose a ella), marcados en tu bello corazón (posando su frente sobre la de ella) de vez en cuando olvido (comienza a bajar la voz) pero una lagrima nunca sobra)

Marcy estaba completamente sonrojada, tenia a finn tan cerca de ella, tenia la voz mas dulce que había escuchado en su vida, es como si estuviesen conectados siguieron el resto de la canción rotando uno sobre el otro.

Finn y Marceline: Los amigos son de siempre (Marceline se eleva) el amor nunca olvida (canta finn mientras Marceline hace de coro) si pudiera estar contigo (encontrándose frente a frente) nunca te dejaría (volviendo a repetirlo otras dos veces cada vez más despacio)

Marceline: Finn, no sabía que cantabas mejor.

Finn: Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal (con tono seductor)

Marceline: Sabes, creo que te veo de una forma diferente.

Finn: Así, como (se sonroja)

Marceline: Así (lo besa)

Un beso corto pero duradero un sus mentes, primer beso de verdad de finn (admitamos que no fueron la buenos los que recibió antes) y Marceline había liberado ese sentimiento que tanto ocultaba, se separaron lentamente repitiendo la escena en sus mentes.

Marceline: Que te pareció (tomándolo por los hombros)

Finn: Creo que ya también te veo de esta forma ahora pero (toma sus mejillas con una delicadeza que Marceline nunca sintió) creo que es mi turno.

Se volvió a repetir el beso, pero esta vez mas apasionado que antes, ¿se formaría de verdad esta pareja?, lo que si renació un recuerdo que finn olvido con lo que estaba pasando.

Continuara…

**Lo unico que quiero decirles ahora es que la cancion que cantaron finn y marceline la compuse yo, quise poner una escena romantica con unos versos que se me ocurrieron, diganme ¿Que tal les parecio el tema?**


	9. Capitulo 9 - Frustacion y esperanza

**Uuuuuuu, de seguro se sorprendieron con final del anterior capitulo, bueno este capitulo les sorprendera y capas los traumara (eso les paso a la de la otra pagina)**

**Sin amor… no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 9 – Frustración y esperanza _**

La felicidad por fin llego a Marceline, logro expresar lo que realmente sentía por finn estaba verdaderamente feliz, pero finn se separo de ella bruscamente.

Finn: Espera Marceline, no podemos (Lamentándose)

Marceline: P-ero finn, y-yo te quiero a mi lado (Sin comprender la situación)

Finn: No, aun amo a la princesa flama, es muy pronto para olvidarla (Se acerca a ella para abrazarla)

Marceline: ¡Como puedes hacerme esto! (Impidiendo su abrazo y abofeteándolo)

Finn: Marcy (Frotándose la cara) acaso no comprendes, un día moriré, te dejaría sola con una profunda tristeza y no quiero que sufras más.

Un silencio inquieto se apodero del lugar, había lastimado mucho a Marceline lo único que pudo hacer es dejarla sola, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Marceline: ¡No me importa! (Sorprendió a finn quien dio vuelta a mirarla)

Finn: ¿Cómo?

Marceline: Que no me importa (Comenzó el llanto) solo quiero que estés conmigo.

Finn: No creo (Tratando de ignorar esas lágrimas)

Marceline: Además, te puedo convertir en vampiro (Acercándose) esa era tu idea original ¿no?, cambiar para estar con la persona que amas.

Finn: Esto es diferente (Anudado por la garganta), esta vez no quiero.

Marceline: Finn (Incrementando el llanto) ¿Entonces, porque me besaste?

Golpeo duro la pregunta, como respondería sin herirla, la beso, eso era cierto pero ella empezó, vio como se reflejaba la misma tristeza que él tuvo cuando perdió a su amor, no tuvo mas remedio que serle sincero.

Finn: No estaba pensando, lo siento (Alejándose de ella)

Marceline: Por favor finn (Cayendo de rodilla al suelo)

El humano no respondió, era mejor no herirla más, pero oculto la verdad, verla cantar de esa forma, con esa intensidad, no podía creerlo ¿se estaba enamorando?, bueno lo hecho esta hecho, no podía volver atrás con lo que dijo.

A mitad de camino de casa, las mentes de los dos seguían conectadas, conectadas de alguna forma en la que no se daban cuenta, se echaron con una intensa fuerza al suelo todo al mismo tiempo.

Finn: ¡Soy un tonto!

Marceline: ¡Soy una tonta!

Del beso eterno al olvido eterno (posiblemente)

En la noche finn es estaba bañando cuando escucho el toque de la puerta y que alguien entro, comenzó a pensar mal, podría se Marceline que parecía algo enloquecida cuando dijo lo de convertirse en vampiro.

Salió rápidamente (Vestido por supuesto) viendo que quien venia era Jake, pero esta vez diferente traía a sus 5 hijos, tres chicos y dos chicas, los chicos eran como el perro pero colorido y las chicas como arcoíris pero con el poder de su padre. Sus nombres eran:

Jake decidió ponerles a dos de ellos los nombres de sus padre, arcoíris puso a los otros dos chicos Phil y Carl y por ultimo decidieron ponerle entre los dos Shirley a la ultima.

Hijos: ¡Tío finn! (Corrieron y volaron hacia el tumbándole en al piso)

Finn: Esta bien, esta bien, vamos déjenme levantarse (le dejan espacio para levantarse)

Jake: ¿Cómo andas finn?

Finn: Bien.

En eso momento noto que vinieron todos menos a su esposa, fue a revisar a fuera dejándole la duda a jake.

Jake: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Finn: ¿Donde esta arcoíris?

Margaret: (el nombre que puso jake por su madre) Mama esta recolectando comida.

Phil: Si, ella siempre se encarga de esas cosas (subiendo a la altura de finn)

Carl: Y papa siempre prepara las mejores comida con ella.

Finn: Ya veo (Aparece beemo de la nada)

Beemo: Finn le dijiste a J… (Finn lo mira con una cara amenazadora)

Jake: ¿Qué cosa?

Beemo: A nada, estaba hablando solo.

Jake: Esta bien (Sospechando) Y como te va hermanito con todo esto.

Finn: No tan bien, pero me anima que ustedes vengan.

Joshua: Por cierto, como se llama esa amiga que da tanto miedo.

Shirley: Se llama Marceline, bobo.

Joshua: No me digas bobo (Comienza una pelea)

Jake: Ah, se me olvidaba, ¿sabes que le ocurrió a Marceline?, la pase a buscar y la vi sentada enfrente de su casa llorando, cuando apenas me acerque se convirtió en un murciélago gigante obligándonos a salir.

Finn: Ah, emm (pensando que decir), no, no se nada sobre que piensan las chicas.

Jake: Pensé que sabrías, nos dio un buen susto.

Phil: Nos asusto demasiado (temblando al recordarlo)

Joshua: Que miedoso eres (dejando unos momentos a su hermana)

Phil: Cállate, a ti también te asusto.

Shirley: Cálmense, nos asusto a todos por igual.

Joshua: Acaso quieren pelear, vengan si no son miedosos (Comenzó la batalla)

Jake: Ahh, siempre es lo mismo.

Finn: Jejeje, siempre es así.

Jake: Mas o menos, por cierto (separando a sus hijos) ya que estamos en eso, podrías contarme que paso exactamente cuando la princesa te dejo.

Era lo que menos quería recordar, fue el día mas triste para finn, pero era su hermano, tuvo que contarle que paso.

Finn: Bueno, paso que cuando la encontré…

Conto cada detalle, tan interesante fue a hasta sus hijos prestaron atención, cuando llego al final vio a las niñas con cara triste al igual que su padre.

Shirley y Margaret: Que triste (Con grandes ojos)

Jake: Que mal (Algo triste)

Carl: Papa, acaso estas por llorar (comenzando las risitas de los chicos)

Jake: No, nos es eso, es solo que estoy algo acalorado (con una vocecita)

Phil: Si como no.

Finn: Si, si no hubiera aparecido su pa…

Reacciono, recordó lo que le dijo "gracias por seguir mi consejo hija mía", como se pudo dar cuenta recién, podría que su padre solo la estuviera obligando a dejarme, se levanto repentinamente diciendo.

Finn: ¡Eso es! (Buscando su mochila y espada)

Todos: ¡Eh!

Jake: Espera finn, ¿que haces?

Finn: Ya se porque me dejo (colocando su espada sobre la mochila)

Joshua: ¿Porque? (Mirando su desesperación)

Finn: Todo pudo ser culpa de su padre, quizás ella aun me ama pero su padre no la deja (Casi tocando la puerta)

Jake: Espera finn, no puedes ir (tomándolo e impidiendo que haga una locura) te freiras vivo si la buscas.

Phil: ¿Porque papa?

Jake: Bueno hijito, es un reino del fuego, si vas te quemaras (haciéndose el maduro)

Phil: Ok.

Finn: Vamos broo, déjame ir (revolcándose por el aire)

Jake: No finn, recuerda sobre el guardia que mencionaste (Bajándolo), no eres rival para el.

Finn: Solo quiero ir a visitarla (Mintiendo)

Jake: Bueno te dejo, pero primero debemos ir a buscar a flambo (soltándolo cerca de la puerta) tenemos que pedirle que nos proteja.

Finn: Ta bueno (se le ocurre una idea) que es eso en la cocina (disimula que hay algo)

Todos fueron tan ingenuos para ver, aprovechando la oportunidad salió disparado de la casa, no fue sigiloso es mas fue demasiado ruidoso, todos voltearon a ver vacío donde estaba finn.

Jake: ¡Espera finn, no puedes irte así! (abriendo la puerta con todos sus hijos asomándose)

Finn: ¡Descuida, primero buscare a flambo! (Alejándose cada vez mas)

Los hijos: ¡Animo tío finn!

Jake: Pero que dicen, anden vuelvan a la casa.

Los hijos: Esta bien papa (Sonando desanimado)

Jake: (Mirando hacia el horizonte) Hermanito, ¿Por qué?

Continuara…

**Espero que los amantes del finnceline no se enojen conmigo y dejen de leer lo que sigue del fic, les pido una sincera disculpa para los que deseaban a esta pareja pero haci va la historia, nos vemos luego.**


	10. Capitulo 10 - Un heroe nunca olvida

**Cada vez va subiendo mas la tensión con la historia, como piensa finn que sobrevivira al estar en el reino de su amor, la respuesta esta en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Sin amor… no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 10 –Un héroe nunca olvida_**

Luego de un rato, se encontró con un lo que parecía un bosque, freno repentinamente al avistar una pequeña laguna, recordó ese día, ese mismo día hace 3 años, cuando la conoció, al amor de su vida. Tan bella, tan inocente pero peligrosa a la vez, nunca comprendió porque se enamoro pero sabía que siempre debería estar con ella.

Finn: Aquí es… (Caminando hacia el lago) donde todo empezó.

*Recuerdo*

La princesa estaba parada enfrente del lago, cuando lo toca se le apaga la mano causando un susto a finn que lo hiso salir de su escondite.

Finn: ¡Oh no!, ¿estas bien? (Alerta a la princesa)

PF: Eh (volteando)

Finn: Ah, solo me preocupaba

Se miran fijamente.

*Fin del recuerdo*

El lago le daba la imagen del recuerdo, se arrodilla para tocarlo.

Finn: Tu siempre me entendiste (Comienzan a salir lagrimas) princesa.

Las gotas comenzaron a dar movimiento al agua, mientras observaba su reflejo vio el reflejo de alguien borroso, comenzó a dar forma siendo la princesa flama la que estaba allí, acaso estaría atrás de él, de inmediato se dio vuelta.

Finn: ¡Princesa! (Con alegría)

No había nadie detrás de él, solo era su imaginación la que le estaba torturando, volvió a observar el lago, de repente algo a lo lejos empezó a alumbrar parte del lugar.

Finn: Uhh, ¿Qué será? (Camino hacia donde provenía el resplandor)

Comenzó a notar partes quemadas, mientras mas se acerba aparecían pequeñas llamas en el suelo, lo único que le ocurrió es que era su princesa, se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando vio una llama caminante.

Finn: P-princesa, ¿eres tú? (Resulta no ser ella, era la otra persona a la que buscaba)

Flambo: Finn, soy yo flambo (viendo como salía el humano de su escondite)

Finn: Perdona, pensé que eras…

Flambo: La princesa flama, si ya todos sabemos que ocurrió entre ustedes.

Finn: Me alegro de poder encontrarte a ti primero (caminando hacia su amigo)

Flambo: ¿Por qué? (cruzando los brazos)

Finn: Tengo que pedir que me des ese escudo para protegerme del fuego (inclinándose)

Flambo: Si quieres ver a la princesa no creo que sea posible.

Finn: ¿Por qué no? (Ni enterado de la situación del reino del fuego)

Flambo: No lo sabias, la princesa esta muy ocupada eligiendo a su nuevo marido.

Pocas palabras pero como agujas en el corazón del héroe, acaso estaba siendo remplazado, levantándose y cayendo de espalda, pero no, no debía perder la esperanza, para tenerlo en claro solo debía hacer una pregunta.

Finn: Pero, acaso el rey esta involucrado en todo esto (Tratando de levantarse)

Flambo: Obvio, el busca los candidatos mientras la princesa espera en su lámpara, aunque parece algo triste.

Listo, todo esta en claro, todo había sido culpa del rey, nunca debió pensar mal de la princesa, debió haberlo pensado antes pero estaba demasiado mal como para buscar que paso. Se levanto para pedirle a flambo lo que quería, este acepto para luego hacer el conjuro.

Flambo: Ya esta, inmune al fuego (frotándose las manos)

Finn: Gracias (se levanto para seguir su camino) Ah, te tengo que pedir otra cosa.

Flambo: Que es esta vez.

Finn: Necesito que vallas a la casa del árbol (Alejándose de él)

Flambo: ¡Espera! ¿Porque?

No recibió respuesta, finn ya se había distanciado de la luz que flambo provocaba, no tenia mas que ir a donde finn le dijo.

En la casa de finn

Estaban muy preocupados, jake estaba demasiado alterado, su hermano estaba haciendo alguna locura y además esta a cargo de sus hijos, tuvo que pedirle a beemo que llamara a la dulce princesa y que ella hablara con Marceline (Nunca supero su miedo hacia los vampiros)

Margaret: ¿Qué vamos a hacer papi? (tomado de su brazo)

Jake: No lo se niños, no lo se (Acariciando su cabecita)

Beemo: La dulce princesa acepto venir (saliendo de la cocina)

Jake: Que bien, y que dijo sobre lo de Marceline.

Beemo: Lo acepto de mala gana, había mencionado algo sobre la tele transportación o algo así (cuando de repente aparecen las 2 entre medio de todos)

DP: Ah, parece que el prototipo funciona perfectamente (trayendo consigo a Marceline a la fuerza)

Marceline: ¡Te dije que no quería! (separándose de ella) y además cual es la razón de que me traigas.

Carl: Es nuestro tío finn (miedosamente)

Marceline: ¿Qué?

Jake: Es finn (tomando el valor para decírselo)

Marceline: Ah, y ahora que le paso a ese patán

Shirley: Al parecer fue al reino del fuego.

DP: ¡¿Cómo?!

Beemo: Al parecer lo de su separación con la princesa flama fue un error (volviendo al sofá)

Marceline: ¿Cómo un error?

Jake: El cree que todo es culpa del rey flama.

Marceline no sabia mucho sobre el reino, pero sabe que es demasiado peligroso para que vaya el solo, olvido por completo lo que había pasado en la tarde, cuando alguien entra a la casa quemando la puerta.

Flambo: Ups, creo que no medí mi temperatura (entrando en la casa)

Todos: ¡Flambo! (Algunos sorprendidos y otros dudosos)

Jake: Justo al que queríamos buscar (Invitándolo a pasar)

Flambo: Bieeen, ¿Qué les sucede?, hace unos momentos estaba con finn y me (interrumpieron)

Marceline: ¡Te encontraste con finn! (Se le escapo)

Flambo: Si, me dijo que le cubriera del fuego y luego me pidió que venga aquí, no se para que.

Joshua: Quizás es porque no quiere irse solo (Dando la razón)

Phil: Cierto, nuestro tío nunca iría a alguna aventura sin nosotros.

DP: ¡Esto no es una aventura, es un suicidio!

Marceline quedo petrificada, porque se iría así, de la nada, será que algo hiso mal, si finn de verdad fue al reino moriría a penas el rey lo vea y ella se quería disculpar con el, ella provoco lo de antes, sentía culpa y quería liberarse.

Jake: Bueno cálmate princesa, a todo esto flambo, donde te lo encontraste (Evitando que DP se asomara a flambo)

Flambo: Estaba en un bosque que estaba aquí cerca.

Jake: ¡Aaahh!, ya se donde es (Dándose un golpe en la cabeza)

Margaret: Donde papi (Con una carita difícil de no ver)

Jake: Es donde finn persiguió a la princesa flama, bueno flambo, no puedes hacer a todos lo mismo que le hiciste a finn.

Flambo: Esta bien (Comienza a conjurar, solo que al terminar escupe a todos menos a Marceline)

DP: Aaaa, era necesario eso (limpiándose el vestido)

Flambo: Nop.

DP: Ya veras (Remangándose uno de los brazos)

Jake: A calmarse gente, lo importante es buscar a finn ahora (metiéndose en medio) también esto, hijitos ¿Podrán quedarse con beemo?

Phil: No es necesario papa, nos sabemos de memoria el camino para casa.

Jake: Están seguro, su madre se enojara conmigo (intentando razonar)

Joshua: Podremos solo, confía en nosotros.

Los hijos: ¡Pliiiiiiiiiisss!

Jake: Esta bien, vámonos chicos (llegando a la puerta pero lo interrumpen)

Marceline: Esperen, a mi no me hicieron inmune.

Flambo: A ti te hare un conjuro especial, así tampoco te afecta la luz que desprendemos (Conjura con diferentes palabras) ahí esta.

Marceline: Se siente raro (manoseándose)

Jake: Estamos todos, ¡vámonos ya!

Fin cerca del reino del fuego

Estaba corriendo no tan deprisa, pero se sentía diferente, todo el tiempo estuvo seguro de hacer lo que sea por su princesa pero esta vez no (Recuerda a Marceline) será por ella.

Finn: Marceline… (Susurra) siempre me aconsejaste, confiaste en mi y, y cuando lo hacer te ves, te ves tan linda (se sacude la cabeza). Aaaa, déjalo ya, estoy enamorado de la princesa flama (se pone a pensar) *Marceline, porque, porque ahora me atraes*

Llega al palacio del reino, tuvo que dejar de pensar porque sabia que si lo hacia, dejaría el lugar para regresar, pero estaba dispuesto pateo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas dando impresión a todos.

Finn: ¡Princesa! (Exclamo con toda su voz)

Continuara…

**La parte mas importante de la historia esta a punto de comenzar, sigan leyendo y mis mas siceras gracias a los que han leido hasta aqui.**


	11. Capitulo 11 - Rodeados

**Finn ya se encontro con su amor, sus amigos iran a buscarlo, acaso finn podra estar junto con la princesa de nuevo o todo terminara mal (esta es una de las partes mas importantes del fic)**

**Sin amor… no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 11 – Rodeados_**

Luego de que flambo les diera el escudo a los tres, salieron hacia el reino del fuego con todas las energías que pudieron, jake llevaba a la dulce princesa en su enorme espada ya que se le descompuso el prototipo y Marceline iba adelante preocupada.

Jake: Vamos, vamos, vamos, princesa cuanto nos falta.

DP: Nos falta 3 kilómetros.

Marceline: *Que estará haciendo finn*.

En el reino del fuego

Finn: Princesa, he venido por ti.

En el castillo la princesa flama estaba como siempre dentro de su lámpara sin hacer esfuerzo por salir, pero al ver a finn la emoción de que volviera empezó a hacer que quiera salir, pero apareció su padre.

Rey flama: Vaya, vaya, vaya (Posándose en frente de su hija) regreso el muchachito que hacia la vida infeliz a mi hija.

PF: Espera para el…

Finn: Yo nunca la haría infeliz (no pudo evitar interrumpirla)

Rey flama: A si, dime una razón (Pensando que ganaría)

Finn: Yo le di algo que usted nunca le dio (poniéndose firme)

Rey flama: Yo siempre le he dado todo a mi hija (Cruzando los brazos)

Finn: Pero… (Caminando hasta encontrarse frente a frente) alguna vez le has demostrado amor.

El rey no comprendía la palabra, solo lo tomo como un insulto hacia su majestad, intento golpear al humano pero su tamaño daba la señal de sus movimiento, lo esquiva fácilmente revelando su espada.

Rey flama: ¡Insolencia, como te atreves a insultar a la realiza!

Finn: No insulto, solo digo la verdad (bajando su arma)

PF: Espera (posándose sobre el cristal) déjame hablarle un momento (suplicando)

Rey flama: Esta bien, pero solo un minuto (caminando hacia un pasillo lateral)

El héroe corrió hacia su amor para aprovechar cada segundo, su plan era a ultimo momento romper la lámpara para liberarla, pero sentía algo, una presencia familiar, algo, algo sentía en sus heridas completamente curadas.

Finn. ¡Princesa! (casi golpeándose con los que lo separa)

PF: ¡Finn! (bajo la mirada) de verdad viniste a buscarme (suelta una lagrima)

En ese momento sabría lo que diría, su expresión lo revelaba.

Finn: Esta bien princesa (poniendo su mano) todo esta bien.

PF: P-pero, todo fue mi culpa (alejándose al centro de su cárcel) perdóname

Finn: Lo comprendo, no debes sentir culta (Guardando preparando su espada)

PF: Gracias finn (poniendo también su mano)

Rey flama: Veinte segundo (exclamo a lo lejos)

Finn: Princesa (susurrando) debemos escapar.

PF: ¿Cómo? (alejándose del borde) bueno, salgamos de aquí.

Finn: ¡Aquí vaaa! (Tuvo que ser mas silencioso)

Retrocedió para tomar la fuerza pero, la puerta se abrió de repente.

Marceline: ¡Finn, ayúdanos! (volando lo mas rápido que podía)

Rey flama: Pero que es esta insolencia (tratando de bloquear su camino tapándolo)

Ella gracias a su escudo solo lo atravesó.

Rey flama: Pero que.

Marceline: ¡Vamos finn, ayúdame! (Casi tomando su mano)

Finn: E-espera, ¿Qué pasa? (evitando el contacto)

Marceline: ¿Qué te sucede? Vamos ven (tomándolo por la fuerza)

Finn: No (mirando de vuelta a su princesa)

Marceline: Vamos, ignórala solo unos momento (eligiendo las palabras equivocadas)

Finn: ¡Dije que no! (Soltándose bruscamente), si acaso es por lo de hoy, de verdad lo siento (mirándola devuelta) pero lo tuyo no va a funcionar.

Marceline comenzó a soltar más fuerte su llanto, finn malentendió la razón de la que ella esté allí, de la tristeza se le hizo un nudo tan grande en la garganta que no pudo mencionar ninguna palabra. Se alejó de finn sin decir la razón por la que pedía ayuda, cuando se acercó a la puerta (Que por alguna razón estaba cerrada de vuelta) recibió un portazo, un gigante de lava había aparecido con jake, a la dulce princesa y a flambo

Guardia real: Aquí están los intrusos y el traidor mi rey (dejándolos caer)

Rey flama: Perfecto, y llegaste justo a tiempo.

La princesa flama esta fuera de todo esto, estaba muy confundida cuando se acerca esa vampiresa con finn, pero se sorprendió cuando apareció el guardia de su padre, finn estaba completamente perdido, aunque tuviera la invulnerabilidad al fuego, no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Guardia real: ¿Quién es ese? (mirando al humano que estaba al lado de la lámpara) Aaahh, eres tu de nuevo (en posición de batalla).

Finn: No otra vez (preparando su espada)

Guardia real: Recuerda lo que te dijo, si te vuelvo a encontrar, terminare lo que empecé.

Finn: Anda, vela con patas (provocándolo con la mano)

Guardia real: Mi rey (arrodillándose) ¿puedo?

Rey flama: Claro, pero asegúrate que no muera tan pronto (sacando una sonrisa)

Guardia real: No puedo prometer nada (preparándose) ¡Aquí te va!

El guardia retira parte de los pigmentos que tenia en la mano para disparar un chorro de lava contra el humano, pensó que si lo cansaba por unos momentos, seria lo suficiente para demostrarle su poder. Pero el humano no se movió, recibió toda la lava, cuando la lava termino de caer sobre el, se limpio con una sonrisa.

Finn: Jejeje, no te creas que será tan fácil (en posición)

Guardia real: ¡Imposible!, como es que un simple humano pueda resistir eso (enfureciéndose)

Finn: Al igual que a mis amigos (apuntando a cada uno) tengo protección contra todo lo que tenga este reino.

Rey flama: Ya comprendo (Mirando a sus amigos) y quien te lo hiso, acaso fue flambo.

Capturado completamente, flambo era muy debilucho para ellos, y todo traidor en el reino debe ser castigado cruelmente, casi inhumanamente (son de fuego pero bueno, ustedes ya entienden), El rey se acercó a al pequeño tomándolo por la cola.

Flambo: Aaahh, por favor, suéltame (balanceándose)

Guardia real: Ni te creas pequeñín (entrando a una habitación)

Rey flama: Ya veras como se siente ser torturado, y si sobrevives, te perdonare pero serás desterrado.

Flambo: E-espere, q-q-que me van a hacer.

Rey flama: Ya veras (esperando a su guardia)

Jake: E-esperen, no lo lastimen (tratando de levantarse, pero no tenia energías)

Rey flama: Hmm, crees que puedes detenerme (acercándose para inclinarse enfrente de él)

Jake: No, pero mi hermano si

DP: V-vamos f-fin, tu puedes (levantando la mano)

Rey flama: Son una molestia (comenzó a patearlos)

Finn vio toda la escena, p-pero no podía, no podía hacer nada estaba completamente petrificado, arrastro a sus amigos a lo que eligió, tuvo que haber pensado y volver a casa pero estaba por amor. Vio a Marceline a un lado de la puerta, no estaba lastimada pero estaba oculta llorando, ¿Qué debía hacer? Cuando regreso el guardia.

Guardia real: Aquí tienes mi rey (traía una especie de pequeña pecera redonda)

Rey flama: Justo lo que quería (tomado la pecera) ahora, ¡Arrepiéntete de lo que has hecho! (lanzo al suelo)

Flambo: N-nunca, lo hice por amistad (levantándose)

Rey flama: Con que así será (encerró a flambo en la pecera)

De repente flambo comenzó a ponerse débil, estaba menos iluminado (como ya sabemos todos, el fuego no se puede mantener sin oxigeno) Marceline comenzó a prestar atención cuando finn tomo el valor para responder.

Finn: ¡Yaaaa, déjenlo en paz! (corriendo preparado para cortarles sus malditas cabezas)

Guardia real: Eres demasiado molesto mocoso (alejándose del rey) aunque puedas contra el fuego (tomado una gran roca) ¡no podrás sobrevivir a esto! (lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas)

Finn estaba yendo demasiado rápido para esquivarlo y también estaba muy cerca, cerró los ojos repentinamente para no ver el impacto pero escucho algo, alguien gritaba acercándose, abrió los ojos cuando la piedra estaba punto de golpearlo, pero vio que se cruzo Marceline, lo empujo y recibió el impacto ella.

El golpe fue tan duro que la roca se rompió en pedazos cuando colisiono con la vampiresa, mientras voló a causa del golpe pequeñas piedras golpearon la lámpara lo suficiente para hacer varias grietas.

Finn: ¡Marceline! (Grito desesperadamente corriendo hacia donde cayó)

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Marceline había dado la vida por un humano, nadie sabia la razón pero finn lo sabia… si lo sabia, el sentimiento dentro de el creció al ver como en cámara lenta ella lo empujaba mientras aun soltaba lagrimas.

Finn: ¡Estas bien! (arrodillándose para levantarla un poco)

Marceline: F-f-fin (puso su mirada sobre el) p-p-erdo…

Finn: Caya, necesitas ayuda (se levanta para cargarla pero ella lo sujeta)

Marceline: No, v-viniste por la princesa (con la voz cada ves mas apagada) entonces, c-cumple con tu deber (se desmaya soltando su ultima lagrima)

Finn: No (la dejo en el suelo) no, no, no (enloquece) ¡NO, NO, NO, MARCELINE! (Comienza a llorar sobre el pecho de su amiga) ¡Aguanta por favor! Despierta….

Todos estaban triste por la escena, jake y la dulce princesa lograron tomar fuerzas para reventarse pero ya no podían hacer nada, todos estaban tristes, pero el guardia.

Guardia real: Hmm, que lastima, dar su vida por un simple humano, que desperdicio (comienza una risa que enfureció a finn)

Finn: Ya veras, ¡Te matare, me oyes! (levantándose y poniéndose firme) te matare anuqué sea so ultimo que haga (corriendo con todas sus energías)

Guardia real: Así se comenzó una batalla (se pone en posición ofensiva) comenzamos.

Continuara….

**Les digo que apartir de ahora tardere mas o meno dias en subir cada capitulo, porque para los que hayan empezado nose si habran notado que he subido estos capitulo seguidamente, el resto de la historia saldra en cuando termine cada capitulo, sean pacientes.**


	12. Capitulo 12 -Una batalla imposible

**Otro nuevo capitulo, la batalla definitiva entre el guardin y finn, ¿Quien ganara?, sera una batalla epica que no se pueden perder**

**Sin amor… no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 12 – Una batalla imposible_**

La batalla comenzaba, la de un gran héroe y un titán de la lava, al estar tan cerca finn salto lo mas que pudo para tratar de clavarle su espada (Al parecer la sangre de demonio es resistente a todo), logro una pequeña fisura entre la unión de su pecho y su hombre.

Guardián real: Acaso crees que eso me dañara (lo toma para despegarse de el para lanzarlo lejos) ¡Anda, dame todo lo que tengas!

Finn: Tu lastimaste a mis amigos (Levantándose con ayuda de su espada) has intentado matarme desprevenido (Tomando fuerzas) ¡Y mataste a mi ser mas querido! (Se escapo la palabra pero solo corrió para empuñar su espada sobre su objetivo)

Guardia real: Esta será una batalla épica (Agrandando otro metro a su tamaño) ¡La batalla en la que yo, el mas poderoso del reino vencerá al ultimo humano! (Estirando su brazo logrando una pequeña separación entre sus pigmentos)

Finn: ¡No me vencerás! (Esquiva su brazo poniéndose sobre su estirado miembro) No te lo esperabas, eh (Lo golpea en toda la cara tirando algo de su armadura)

Empezó a derramar mas lava de la que se veía en todo su cuerpo, finn cayo ileso a un lado del guardián, pero esto no expreso más que una risa maligna.

Guardia real: Jajajajaja (mirando hacia lado contrario donde estaba el humano) ¡Jajajajaja! (Mirándolo fijamente) no me equivoque contigo muchacho (En el lugar donde le habían golpeado empezó a regenerarse con otros fragmentos que estaban alrededor de la cara)

Finn: ¡Pero que! (Alejándose unos pequeños pasos)

Guardia real: ¡Ahora es mi turno! (Lo golpeo desprevenido con un gacho que lo mando unos metros por el aire) ¡Eres débil! (Saltando para darle otro golpe para mandarlo al suelo) Pero admiro tu valor (cayendo levemente al piso)

Finn: Aaaaaahhh, (Sacando todo al aire, por unos momentos no pudo respirar pero no podía rendirse, apenas recupero el aliento se volvió a preparar) Sera mas difícil de lo que imagine (aun con la falta de aire)

A lo lejos estaba la princesa flama, tan triste y preocupada, su amor, al que abandono por culpa de su mente tenia a la muerte enfrente de él, oyó historias sobre el guardia, lo apodaban el titán eterno.

Según historias de su padre fue el forzador del reino, el que lo defendió en sus principios para levantar lo que era hoy, según dicen, una vez fue humano, un humano ambicioso del poder, cuando comenzó la guerra que deformo al mundo fue intoxicado durante horas, cuando callo otra bomba él estaba donde caería. Cayo enfrente de él abriendo una grieta hacia donde el magma emergía, ese día se creo un ser poderoso, capaz de sobrevivir por el resto de la eternidad pero tenía una debilidad, una que el mundo desconocida.

Rey flama: Te diviertes princesa (interrumpiendo sus pensamientos)

PF: ¡Que es lo que dices! (asomándose al cristal) El único hombre al que ame morirá por culpa tuya.

Rey flama: Puede ser, pero tú fuiste la que decidió (dándole un hueco en el corazón)

Quedo perpleja, el tenia razón, su padre solo le dio la idea pero ella eligió separarse de el para comenzar de nuevo su antigua vida, luego un gran choque se escucho, finn golpeo con fuerza una parte muy fortificada del brazo del guardia.

Guardia real: ¡Nunca me sentí tan vivo en años! (Golpeándolo con u izquierdoso) eres débil (viendo como el humano se retorcía del dolor en el suelo) aparentas se poderoso con sus actos de bondad y valor, y por eso ¡No mereces vivir! (trato de pisotear)

Finn: Ni te creas (Esquivando con sus grandes reflejos pero de todos formas perdió su espada) ¡Oh no!

Guardia real: Que curioso, un héroe que depende de su espada (tomando la espada roja de sus pies)

Finn: ¡No lo toques, devuélvelo (sin poder hacer nada)

Guardia real: Un guerrero no depende de su arma, sino de su mismo (rompe el objeto mas preciado de finn) ¡Jajajajaja! (lanzando las dos partes lejos del humano)

Finn: Como te atreves (apretando el puño) ¡Ya veras! (Corre)

Jake: Hermanito, no podrás (levantado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban) si pudiera, si yo pudiera tener energías te ayudaría (casi sacando lagrimas)

DP: Descuida jake (posando su mano sobre el hombro del perro) el podrá, yo lo se (con su mano sobre su pecho)

Mientras el humano seguía luchando mano a mano contra el gigante, comenzó a sentir algo, si algo que no esperaba, empezó a sentir calor, el efecto del escudo que le dio flambo ya se estaba por acabar, quiso terminar lo mas posible pero cada vez que tocaba al guardia sentía algo del calor hasta que por accidente logra introducción su mano sobre el cuerpo de su contrincante.

Finn: ¡NOO, ahhh, Aaahh! (alando para poder sacarlo) ya monstruo suéltame (se le comenzó a quemar levemente la mano)

Guardia real: Que te sucede humano, acaso tu escudo ya perdió efecto (lo retira de su cuerpo tomándolo con su gigantesca mano) espero que esto no cambie la batalla (Lo lanza lejos) ¡Porque ya me estoy divirtiendo mucho)

Finn quero con parte de la ropa completamente quemada, casi se le empezaba a prender fuego su chaqueta, ya se estaba agotando y al parecer al titán le quedaba energía de sobra, ¿Qué debía hacer? Miro hacia sus amigos, jake comenzó a sudar por su pelaje y noto como a la dulce princesa se le empezaba a derretir parte del cierto, hasta que escucho una escasa voz.

Flambo: F-f-i-i-nn (Aun encerrado en la pecera, que por cierto tenia varias rocas para que no pudiera salir)

Se le acababan las opciones, sus amigos a punto de arder en las llamas y flambo ya parecía una masa redondeada solo iluminada por lo que le quedaba de energía, su princesa al lado de su padre y Marceline aun en el suelo.

Finn: Creo que no tengo más que hacer (En voz baja)

Guardia real: Eh, acaso dijiste algo (con tono burlón)

Finn: Dije, ¡Que acabare todo matándote ¡

Corre desesperadamente hacia uno de los lados donde se había caído una de las partes de su espada, el gigante estiro con gran velocidad su brazo causando un gran golpe en el pecho del humano, se escucho como algunos huesos se rompieron, el humano callo sacando un chorro de sangra por la boca casi sin respirar.

Guardia real: Ups, creo que me pase (Regresando su brazo) ¡Anda levántate! Aun no he acabado contigo (acercándose al cuerpo del humano)

Finn: A-a-ale-ejate d-de mi, mou-ustro-o (casi vencido)

Guardia real: Acaso ya no puedes más (inclinándose) que desperdicio de héroe eres (pone la palma de su mano enfrente del héroe) Muere (comienza a sacar lava de su mano) Este es tu fin, y quiero agradecerte para recordarme de lo que soy capaz (tirando unas risitas) quizás puede destruir el resto de los reinos para que este sea el mas grande.

Finn comenzó a delirar, cada gota de lava era mas caliente que la otra, el escudo apenas podía proteger de que eso no traspasara su piel, comenzó a sangra por todos lados, su chaqueta estaba casi completamente disuelta, entonces reacciono cuando algunas de esas gotas cayeron en su cara.

Finn: ¡No perderé! (se impulsa con sus manos para para patear su rostro descubierto)

Guardia real: ¡Como! Nunca debiste hacerlo (frotándose entre medio de los ojos)

Al momento en que se libero corrió rápidamente de vuelta hacia una de las partes de su espada, cuando llego noto que era la parte de la hoja, no dudo, tendría que funcionar, corrió con toda su velocidad hacia la espalda del guardia. Este estaba algo agachado, le dio oportunidad para subir hasta su cabeza u clavarle lo que tenia de su espada en uno de sus ojos.

Guardia real: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh! (Sacudiéndose del dolor) ¡No puede ser! (cayo finn suavemente al suelo) Tu, tu maldito, te asesinare sin piedad.

Finn vio como el monstro se retorcía del dolor, solo le quedaba que hacer otro cosa mas, camino lentamente cerca de sus amigos, estos estaban agotados y confundidos, ¿Por qué no aprovecha la oportunidad para acabar con el?

Finn: Jake, dulce princesa (dijo firmemente)

DP: Si finn (queriéndolo abrazar pero este hiso otra cosa)

Finn: Necesito que hagan algo (mientras se sacaba la chaqueta)

Jake: Que sucede finn (entendió porque lo decía) No me digas que…

Finn: Si (le da su chaqueta a la dulce princesa) Váyanse, llévense a flambo y a Marceline.

DP: ¡Finn! (recibiendo la chaqueta) ¡Es un suicidio!

Finn: Lo se, pero yo provoque todo (dándose vuelta) y no quiero que ustedes queden involucrados.

La dulce princesa se aferro fuertemente a la ultima posesión de su héroe, lo ultimo que tendría de él, jake estiro lo brazos para abrazarlo desde lejos.

Jake: Esfuérzate (soltando sus brazos) creemos en ti.

Los dos juntos corrieron hacia donde flambo estaba olvidado por el rey mientras que finn volvía con el guardia tendría ventaja con el nuevo punto ciego del guardia. El guardia logro ver como la los intrusos se dirigían hacia el traidor, estaba furiosos, no se saco la espada del ojo, es mas lo absorbió.

Finn: ¡Pero que! (Sorprendido)

Guardia real: ¡Nadie escapara de mí!

Empezó a tomar velocidad para aplastar a los intrusos, jake vio como esa bestia se acercaba, como finn estaba demasiado lejos inflo su cuerpo para proteger a la dulce princesa y a flambo.

DP: ¿Qué haces?

Jake: Confía en mi princesa, rescata a flambo (flambo ya no respiraba)

Guardia real: Nadia escapara, ¡NADIE!

Rey flama: Detente mu guardián (Mirando satisfactoriamente)

Guardia real: Pero mi rey, esto intentan esca… (Parado frente a jake)

Rey flama: Déjalos, tu pelea es con el humano.

Guardia real: Esta bien, mi rey (Entre dientes)

DP: Listo (después de retirar las rocas y liberar a flambo) ya eres libre.

Flambo: (Respiro fuertemente para recuperar sus llamas) Uff, gracias, pensé que ya me moría.

Jake: Que rápido se recupero (Recuperando su tamaño normal)

Finn: Eh, bola de desperdicio (lanzando una roca) estoy aquí (burlando su lado ciego)

Guardia real: Jejeje (dándose vuelta) tu me las pagaras, Jejeje (comenzó a reír cada vez mas fuerte mientras se acercaba)

Finn: ¿Por qué tan contento? (Preparándose para su destino)

Guardia real: Ya veras, ya veras Jajajajaja (cada vez más fuerte)

Finn noto que al guardia le apareció una especio de bulto en su hombro, era algo nuevo solo podía ponerse en posición defensiva, el bulto comenzó a moverse, moverse hasta su antebrazo y luego lentamente hasta la palma de su mano.

Guardia real: Serás el primero en mucho tiempo, en ver mi gran poder.

Comenzó a abrirse una especie de agujero en la que salió algo puntiagudo, algo largo pero se trabo, fue cuando uso su otro mano para sacarlo por la fuerza, era una espada gigantesca, de la misma forma que el, solo que no parecía tener filo.

DP: Eso es técnicamente imposible (ya cerca del cuerpo de Marceline)

Rey flama: No es imposible, querida vecina (desde lejos) Cuando absorbió la espada del humano, la transformo dentro de su cuerpo.

Jake: Tampoco crea que sea posible (ya casi tocando a Marceline)

PF: Pues créelo (por fin mencionando algo dentro de todo esto) yo conozco la historia del guardia, y es capaz de mas.

Finn: ¿Cómo has hecho eso? (Algo asustado)

Guardián real: Lo hice con tu espada (refregándosela en la cara)

Comprendió, estaba furioso, no solo rompió la espada que le regalo Joshua sino que la usaría en su contra, pero a lo lejos estaba la dulce princesa controlando a Marceline, era extraordinario, el vampiro aun respiraba, de inmediato paso la noticia a finn.

DP: ¡Fiiiiiin! (llamando su atención) Marceline sigue viva.

La respuesta alegro mucho a fin, le dio fuerza y esperanza para seguir luchando, le devolvería el favor pero su distracción le consto caro, el guardián uso su espada para golpearlo en su brazo izquierdo haciendo que se rompiera.

Finn: ¡Aaaaaahhh! (tirado del dolor) Creo que se rompió (sin poder moverlo)

Guardia real: Nunca podrás conmigo (apuntándolo con su espada) pero debería probarlas con tus amigos.

Finn: ¡Eh! (levantándose rápidamente) nunca los tocaras.

Guardia real: Debería empezar con esa vampiresa (ignorándolo completamente) es mas dura de lo que pensé (comenzó a caminar)

Finn: ¡E-espera! (tratando de seguirlo)

Era el fin, el humano ya no tenia fuerzas, había sangrado demasiado y sus amigos pagaran las consecuencias se su acto, estaba devastado, se entero que Marceline estaba viva solo para verla morir de nuevo junto con sus amigos.

Finn: ¿Qué debo hacer? (Golpeando el suelo de rodillas comenzando con las lagrimas) Morirán y todo será mi culpa.

Jake: Que bueno que esté viva (levantándola)

Flambo: Bien vamos, se nota que mi escudo esta perdiendo efecto.

DP: Vayamos, Marceline parece perder cada vez mas su inmortalidad (Cuando aparece el guardia)

Guardia real: Vaya, vaya, vaya (Preparando su espada) que creían que iban a hacer.

Jake: Atrás chicas (agrandando lo más que pudo su tamaño) no te acercaras a ellas.

Guardia real: Que fácil será (Le dio un fuerte golpe a jake con la espada)

DP: ¡Jake! (Ve como se le empieza a quemar el pelaje a jake)

Jake: Estoy bien princesa (Casi inconsciente) Déjamelo a mi.

DP: No jake (sacando lagrimas) este es nuestro fin.

Finn vio todo, como golpeaban a jake y escucho las palabras de la dulce princesa, algo en el renació, una fuerza profunda que se había liberado, alguien lo estaba ayudando, pero alguien invisible.

Al sentirlo sabia que hacer, se levanto rápidamente para ir a por el guardia, cuando llego al guardia estaba a punto de dar un segundo golpe a su hermano pero el salto a su espalda para salvarle a la fuerza la espada gigante, se quemo los pies y las manos pero todo por el bien de sus amigos.

Guardia real: ¡Pero que! (Dándose vuelta) Como es que…

Finn: ¡Nunca te lo perdonare (con su brazo derecho uso la gigantesca espada para cortarle el brazo al gigante, cuando corto el brazo se desparramo en el suelo, instantáneamente comenzó a regenerarse con la lava que emergía en el y con los pigmento de su cuerpo.

Pero fue diferente, solo se regenero hasta su antebrazo, en el resto solo caía la lava sin límites, el guardián se retorcía del dolor, es como si estuviera perdiendo una masiva cantidad de sangre que nunca se acabaría.

Guardián real: ¡Mocoso insolente! (Se recupero mas rápido de lo que finn pensaba) ¡Ya veras! (Usando el otro bazo que tenia ileso)

Fue tan repentino que finn solo pudo levantar difícilmente la enorme espada para defenderse, la fuerza del titán era inmensa, tan poderosa que logro romper por la mitad esparciendo lo fragmentos por todo el lugar, al igual que al guardián la lava de la espada emergía sin fin solo que no se regeneraba, empezó a rebalsar demasiado hasta llegar a la mano y brazo de nuestro héroe.

Finn: Aaahh (Gemía del dolor)

Guardia real: Ya no tendrás oportunidad querido humano (Volviendo a reír) Tú contemplaras mi poder máximo (gritando más fuerte con cada palabra)

El guardia comenzó a agrandarse más, y más hasta que crecido hasta el doble de su tamaño (Aprox. 8 metros) el miedo se recorría por toda la sala, fue un gran susto para la princesa dulce princesa, jake, flambo e incluso a la princesa flama, pero el rey no estaba sorprendido, estaba alegre.

Rey flama: Eso es mi guardián (Teniendo confianza en si mismo) ¡Acaba con todos esos debiluchos!

Guardián real: Con gusto mi rey (con una voz grave a causa del tamaño)

Fue tanto el escandalo que Marceline despertó de su sueño, abrió lo ojos poco a poco, lo primero que vio fue la dulce princesa, luego jake y a flambo, los veía borrosos pero con aspecto horrorizados, miro lentamente hacia su costado y vio a finn, desangrado, muy lastimado y con un brazo colgando se asusto mucho levantándose de repente.

Marceline: ¡Fin! (De inmediato sintió un intenso ardor, la piel se le brotaba levemente, sintió como si estuviera en un amanecer)

Flambo: ¡Marceline! (Pegando un saltito)

DP: No te muevas Marceline (cubriéndola) el efecto que nos dio flambo casi termina de desvanecerse.

Finn: ¿Marceline? (Voltea al escuchar su nombre) *Esta bien, ahora solo queda una cosa* (esto lo piensa) Amigos.

Jake: Eh (mientras todo voltean)

Finn: Salgan de aquí, no hay mas remedio (sin darles la cara) yo me ocupare de esto.

Marceline: ¿Que esta sucediendo? (Ve a la bestia que la había golpeado, era gigantesca al verlo supo lo que finn quería decir) ¡Espera finn! (separándose de sus amigos)

Finn, vio como Marceline venia volando a toda velocidad, también noto que estaba sacando demasiadas lágrimas a la vez que la veía sufrir a causa de la perdida de su protección, se apegó al pecho del humano llorando descontroladamente.

Marceline: No me dejes sola (frotando su rostro contra la camisa) te necesito mas que a nadie.

El efecto que les dio flambo ya casi se acababa, jake estaba sudando como cerdo, la dulce princesa estaba perdiendo su cabello y Marceline callo al luego a causa de la luz, pero eso no le importaba, ella sufría por que el humano moriría si lo dejaban solo.

Finn: No te preocupes (soltando la espada para levantarla entre sus brazos) hoy no moriré pero debes ir con ellos (Camina hacia jake que se estaba recuperando del golpe) Manténganla a salvo.

Jake: Esta bien (recibiéndola y agrandando su tamaño) todo por ti.

Marceline: Espera finn, noo (El humano la ignoro)

Guardián real: Oooh, que conmovedor (sarcásticamente) lastima que todos morirán.

Finn: Bien, en que nos quedamos (tomando la espada ahora con menos peso)

Pero finn tenía un plan, esta vez la espada a causa del golpe tenía algo de filo y también sabia como matarlo, si su brazo no pudo regenerase tras un gran daño, como seria uno en gran parte de su cuerpo.

Mientras los demás trataban de pasa desapercibidos detrás del gigante, traían a Marceline a rastras, esta no quería irse, aunque podía morir no quería dejar a finn solo, lo pocos ruidos que provocaba alarmo al gigante, este pudo su gigantesco pie en el camino.

Guardián real: ¿A dónde creen que van?

Era la oportunidad de finn, como estaba volteado salto con todas sus fuerzas sobre su enemigo con su pesada espada, pero perdió la concentración porque se le había acabado su escudo anti fuego (Como él fue el primero en tenerlo) si a él se le acabo, muy pronto sus amigos también estarían en la misma situación.

Finn: Aaahh (soltó un chillido sobre el aire que alarmo al guardián)

Guardián real: (golpea a finn) Veo que se te acabo tu escudo (victoriosos) entonces, creo que me divertiré con tus amigos.

Finn estaba tirado en el suelo, sin poder levantarse, perdió la única ventaja que tenia, lo peor, si la dulce princesa y Marceline perdían su escudo morirían instantáneamente, sintió tristeza, pero volvió a sentir de nuevo el poder que se le acercaba, esta vez con forma.

Tenia la forma de un hombre maduro, con larga cabellera parecía humano, se poso enfrente de finn colocando su mano sobre su frente, en su mente todo se ilumino y renovó fuerzas para continuar.

DP: ¡Estamos perdidos! (Cayendo al suelo aceptando su fin)

Guardia real: ¡jajajajajajaj! (Consagrándose ganador)

El rey estaba contento, pero de repente algo cruzo rápidamente sobre el guardián, se habían cortado de su hombre derecho hacia su cadera en forma diagonal, sorpresa para todos, cuando callo desparramado en el suelo la parte cortada vieron que estaba finn detrás, ya completamente exhausto. El guardia no se restauro, se movieron como antes algunos pigmentos pero no cubrieron nada, lo que quedaba del cuerpo cayo desparramado en al suelo esparciéndose por el suelo agrietado.

Finn: Al finn lo logre (Respirando difícilmente soltando la gran espada)

Jake: Lo lograste mano.

DP: Por fin todo termino (aliviada)

Rey flama: (Aplaudiendo) Felicidades, has logrado salir victoriosos sobre mi guardián (deja de aplaudir) y te has ganado mi respeto.

Marceline: ¿Qué significa eso? (dijo débilmente)

Flambo: El respeto de un rey a un hombre, significa que le dará derecho para tener la mano de su hija.

Marceline: Noooo, fin yo quiero que me ames a mi (dijo entre dientes, pero comprendía que finn eligiera a la princesa)

Rey flama: (Con la atención de todos sobre el) Por eso te daré lo que estabas buscando, te daré a….

Finn se desploma en el suelo, perdió toda la energía con ese ultimo golpe, no se movía, perecía que tampoco respiraba, sangraba demasiado, comenzaba a perder cada vez mas sangre sobre la boca, la lava lo lastimo demasiado por todo el cuerpo. La reacción de todos fue la misma, finn estaba a punto de morir, si no hacían algo pronto, perdería la vida, los ojos de la princesa flama y Marceline se llenaron de lágrimas.

PF y Marceline: Noooo, por favor resiste….

Continuara….

**Que triste, finn esta a punto de morir, pero todos sabemos que el puede con todos, aunque esta vez es diferente, el siguiente capitulo lo decidira todo, tambien dara un nuevo misterio, nos vemos**


	13. Capitulo 13 - Entre la vida y la muerte

**Bueno aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, ya estamos cerca del final, y no se pueden perder este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo**

**Sin amor… no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 13 – Entre la vida y la muerte_**

La épica batalla había llegado a su fin, el titán eterno con todo su cuerpo desparrado por el lugar, todos sus amigos aliviados pero aun en peligro, el rey sorprendido por la victoria del humano pero todos estaban en una cosa, el humano perdería la vida si es que no actuaban rápido.

Jake: ¡Levántate finn! (corriendo hacia su hermano, tenia una pata lastimada entonces estaba rengueando)

DP: ¡Rápido, tenemos que llevarlo al castillo! (Mientras cargaba a Marceline)

PF: Finn… no te mueras (con mas lagrimas) ¡No te mueras!

Marceline: Noooo (intento separarse de la dulce princesa)

Nadie recibió respuestas del héroe, jake llego hasta su hermano y luego Marceline logro separarse de la dulce princesa, no tenia fuerzas para flotar o caminar entonces fue a rastras hacia él, todos quedaron impresionados, la vampiresa con pocas fuerzas se acercaba lentamente hacia el humano, cuando llego lo volteo para ver su rostro, al verlo tan lastimo solo pudo derramar lagrimas sobre el.

Marceline: Resiste, por favor resiste (con un gran nudo en la garganta) ¡Resiste por favor, no te permito morir ahora! (sintió como jake la separaba de finn)

Jake: Tranquilízate Marceline (Usando su brazo gigantesco para que no viera a finn)

Marceline: ¡Como quieres que me tranquiliza! (Tratando se zafarse del agarre del perro) ¡si finn muere! (bajo la voz) mi vida morirá.

El único que pudo escuchar estas palabras fue el perro, nadie mas que el logro escuchar lo que dijo y tuvieron mucha suerte de que la princesa flama tampoco lo oyera, cuando Marceline se tranquilazo la bajo lentamente y luego recogió a su hermano, tendría que ser cuidadoso, cualquier movimiento repentino podría empeorarlo todo.

Flambo: Vámonos rápido (esperando en la puerta) el conjuro no durada mucho más.

La dulce princesa se acercó rápidamente a ayudar a Marceline, ella se hallaba tirada en el suelo horrorizaba por la escena que tuvo que ver, su amor tirado en el suelo, lleno de sangre y sin moverse, cuando la dulce princesa le ayudo jake estaba poniendo a finn sobre su espalda hasta que escucharon un chillido.

Finn: Ahh (muy despacio pero con el silencio todos pudieron escuchar)

DP: ¡Escucharon todo! (Muy alegre) ¡Finn el humano sigue vivo!

Rey flama: Eres fuerte muchachito (Cruzando sus brazos) pero serás lo suficiente para soportar esas heridas (llamando la atención de su hija)

PF: ¡No digas esas cosas padre! (golpeando el cristas que se agrieto un poco mas) ¡Él es el mas fuerte que he visto en mi vida! (se miraron fijamente) el podrá, si yo creo en el.

Rey flama: Si sobrevive, tendrá todo mi respeto (alejando la mirada) pero esto es solo el comienzo (en voz baja)

PF: Eh, ¿Cómo que solo el comienzo? (asustada)

Rey flama: Ya lo veras hija mía, ya lo veras (mientras se acerca el grupo que estaba con el humano)

Jake: Ya estamos listos para irnos.

Marceline: Finn, por favor (aun llorando pero tranquilamente)

DP: Descuida Marceline (cargándola entre los hombros) el podrá…

Flambo: ¡Cuidado, el rey se acerca!

Jake: Descuiden chicas (en posición liviana en ataque, ya saben, para no lastimar mas a finn) yo me encar…

Rey flama: No se alarmen (frenando enfrente de ellos) solo quiero que le pasen un mensaje al humano cuando sobreviva.

Todos quedaron con una cara de duda, ¿Qué querrá decir? Acaso será sobre la mano de su hija u otra cosa, lo que sea que iba a decir a él se lo veía con una cara muy seria, ¿que seria? Algo malo o algo bueno.

DP: Que mensaje (ya preparada para salir corriendo del lugar)

Rey flama: Son dos cosas (levanta un dedo) una es que hay una única forma de que él pueda estar con mi princesa.

Todos quedaron sorprendido, de verdad habría una forma de que finn estuviese con la princesa, pero no sabían a que se refiera, será la mano de su hija o sobre la separación natural que tienen ambos seres.

Rey flama: (Levanta el otro dedo) Y dos, díganle que esto recién acaba de empezar.

DP: A que te refieres con que pueda estar con ella.

Rey flama: Hay una forma en la que se puede ser de fuego sin necesidad de que aparenta se uno (Se empieza a alejar)

Jake: ¡E-espera, que significa con que recién acaba de empezar! (Estirando un brazo pero se detuvo al escuchar un alarido del humano)

El rey se detuvo unos momentos, que le diría, solo se dio vuelta lentamente con una expresión de sonrisa y los dijo.

Rey flama: Solo díganle (sonando misterioso) que se prepare para el futuro.

Jake: ¡E-espera! ¿Qué?

Flambo: Vámonos ya (algo asustado) solo les queda un minuto antes de que el conjuro se acabe.

Era ciento, ya sentían como se les quemaban los pies, no pudo ser respondida la pregunta del perro por la prisa, salieron corriendo disparados, al cruzar la puerta tomaron a flambo por la fuerza tan fuerte que le pudieron arrancar el brazo. Cuando salieron Marceline aun estaba petrificada, lo único que hizo todo el camino fuera del reino fue mirar a finn, mirarlo tontamente hasta que al tocar al césped del bosque tranquilizo a todos.

DP: Por fin (soltando a Marceline y tirándose al suelo) ya estamos oficialmente a salvo.

Flambo: Y miren (señalando a todos) justo a tiempo.

Jake: Que alivio (regresando a su tamaño normal para dejar a su hermanito en el cómodo suelo) Pero aun no me queda algo.

DP: ¿Qué cosa? (se acerca a revisar al humano)

Jake: Sobre lo que dijo el rey, ¿A que refería con la segunda cosa que menciono?

DP: No importa eso ahora (sacando la camisa a finn y revidando su pecho) lo importante ahora es llevar a finn a la enfermería del reino.

Flambo: Bueno, yo creo que ya me voy (Señalando el camino atrás de el)

Jake: Estaba bien (lo saludo) que te vaya bien.

Flambo: Hasta luego (se va pegando saltitos)

DP: ¡Oh, no! (ya había verificado el pecho del humano)

Marceline: ¡Que sucede! (fue la primera en reaccionar luego de un rato de no decir nada)

DP: Finn… (Sin querer dar la noticia pero tuvo que decirla) tiene tres costillas rotas.

Jake: ¡¿Cómo?! (Acercándose para ver el diagnostico) ¿Qué partes?

DP: No estoy segura (revisa su brazo roto) también tiene roto el antebrazo y dislocado el hombro.

Cayo mal la noticia para todos, el bazo no estaba tan mal pero lo que preocupara era su pecho, cual era el grado de daño que tuvo allí, se prepararon rápidamente para salir directo al reino.

DP: Vámonos ya.

Jake: Esperen (agranda inmensamente su tamaño) así llegaremos rápidamente.

DP: Esta bien, subamos rápidos (cuando subió apunto al horizonte) ¡Al dulce reino!

Jake comenzó a correr lo mas que pudo, se veía el amanecer desde lo lejos, por suerte jake siempre guarda su sombrilla en alguna parte de su cuerpo, cuando vio el sol inmediatamente le entrego a Marceline para que se protegiera, esta acepto de mala gana, paro si no lo hacia obviamente moriría cocinada.

*Mientras tanto en el reino del fuego*

El rey unos momentos luego de que los amigos del humano se fueran con el, solo quedo con una expresión de magnifico placer.

Rey flama: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! (Descontroladamente)

PF: ¿Qué te sucede? (atemorizada)

Rey flama: Nada (para la risa) solo es que estoy muy contento.

FP: ¿Contento? (No se lo podía creer)

Rey flama: Si, el humano al que elegiste y dejaste (recordando la herida que le dejo a su hija) es mucho más de lo que imagine.

La princesa no sabia si tomárselo como algo ofensivo, pero lo acepto con una sonrisa.

PF: Entonces (con las heridas del pasado casi sanadas) puedo volver con el.

Rey flama: No, no te lo permito (tranquilamente) aun no le falta tiempo para que pueda tomar una decisión.

PF: ¡¿Por qué?! (Perdió algo de esperanza) ¡Derroto a tu guardián real y ahora esta a punto de morir! (Agrandando su tamaño) ¡y aun no satisface tus necesidades!

De repente la princesa toco la orilla de la lámpara causando a un mas grietas, el rey no le presto santa atención, que su hija enloqueciera no era nuevo para el.

Rey flama: Veo que aun no has cambiado (burlándose)

PF: ¡Tu, tu eres! (la lámpara no le permitía agrandarse mas, pero continuo con su esfuerzo) ¡De lo peor! (Rompe al cristal)

Rey flama: ¡Imposible! (completamente sorprendido) Se supone que la lámpara esta hecho especialmente para que no escapes.

PF: (Golpea a su padre) ¡Ahora con su permiso, buscare a mi héroe! (corre con furia pero se detiene en la puerta) ¡Y ni siquiera pienses que volverá a casa! (sale)

El rey estaba sorprendido pero alegre mismo tiempo, su hija por fin había madurado, romper y escapar de su prisión era la señal para que ella pueda tomar sus decisiones, miro a lo lejos como su hija se alejaba, y luego miro los restos de su guardián.

Rey flama: Descuida, ya comenzara una nueva era (hablaba como si pudiese ser escuchado)

Mientras tanto

El perro con todos en su espaldas ya habían llegado al dulce reino, mientras entraba al pueblo todos exclamaron la llegada de la princesa pero luego se preocuparon por el estado en el que todos se encontraban.

Un helado: ¿Qué a ocurrido?

Un malvavisco: ¡Que les habrá pasado!

Un niño de chocolate: ¿Esa es un vampiro? (abrazando a su padre)

DP: ¡Tranquilos mis súbditos! (levantándose para que todos los vean) todos estamos bien, pero necesito que despejen la zona hasta mi castillo.

Todos quedaron inquietos por que pueda ser algo grave pero hicieron caso a su exigencia liberando el camino hacia la puerta de su casa, allí se encontraba mentita con otros dos guardias que se prepararon al ver a Marceline.

Mentita: (Estirando un brazo) Tranquilos, déjenlos pasar.

Guardias: ¡Pero ella fue la que..!

Mentira: ¡Que los dejen pasar he dicho! (los miro fijamente y luego volteo) ya todo esta arreglado, retírense.

Guardias: ¡Si señor!

Mientras lo guardias se retiraban, jake se poso enfrente de mentita mientras encogía se tamaño, la princesa bajo cuidadosamente y luego bajo Marceline, aunque estuviera muy lastimada, ella era la que quería cargar a finn.

Jake: ¡Marcy, déjamelo a mi tu esta… (Mientras volvía a su tamaño normal)

Marceline: ¡No! (mientras caminaba difícilmente con finn en sus brazos) yo tengo que ser la que lo lleve.

Mentita: ¿Qué ha sucedido princesa? (mientras se acercaba a verificar las partes derretidas del cuerpo de la princesa)

DP: Problemas en el reino del fuego (posando su mano sobre la redondeada cabeza de su fiel consejero) ahora necesito que hagas algo.

Mentita: Lo que usted ordene, mi lady (haciendo una referencia) que debo hacer.

DP: Necesito que ayudes a Marceline a llevar a finn a la enfermería (apuntando a la vampiresa acercándose a la puerta)

Mentira: Hmm (de mala gana) esta bien princesa, solo porque esta finn en peligro.

Mentira entra al castillo mientras la dulce princesa se acercaba a jake y Marceline con finn ya habían ingresado al castillo.

DP: Jake, necesito que vuelvas a la casa del árbol.

Jake: ¡Que! ¿Por qué? (sin querer escuchar el resto) mi hermano esta a punto de morir y usted quiere que regrese a la casa con beemo.

DP: Espera jake, no comprendes (tratando de tranquilizarlo)

Jake: Que no comprendo (burlándose) de seguro tu quieres estar con finn para quedártela tu solita.

Retrocediendo, luego de que finn salió de la casa la noche anterior beemo decidió explicarle todo desde lo de que varias princesas lo visitaron y lo que tenía la dulce princesa con finn, ahora volvemos.

DP: ¡No! (enfurecido) solo digo que vuelvas para traer nueva ropa para finn.

Jake: Oh, perdonar (agranda su tamaño de nuevo) ahorita vuelvo.

DP: ¡No tardes mucho! (mientras el perro se alejaba)

La dulce princesa nota que una gran masa de dulce gente se acercaba, no estaba en condiciones de hablar con ellos, y menos con la situación actual, se impresiono y se metió inmediatamente dentro del castillo cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

Dulce gente: Aaaaaahhh (decepcionada)

Mentita: (Se acera corriendo hacia la princesa) Listo, ya llevaron a finn y a Marceline a la enfermería (con la respiración difícil por el cansancio)

DP: Gracias mentita, ahora necesito que tranquilices a la dulce gente para que no moleste mas (sonando amable por tener que darle trabajo extra en el día a su consejero real)

Mentita: De acuerdo (abre la puerta)

Mientras la dulce princesa trotaba para llegar a la enfermería lo antes posible una presencia malvada atravesó el lugar, como si alguien estuviera vigilando, sintió escalofríos, como si un espíritu hubiera pasado cerca de ella.

Cuando llego a la enfermería vio a Marceline siendo alimentada excesivamente por el color rojo, según los médicos, la mejor forma de recuperarte es volver a llenarte de energía y del otro lado estaba finn, mientras Marceline esta atendida por solo dos doctores, finn estaba siendo atendido por nueve a la vez, incluso la princesa doctora estaba con el (al pareces estuvo por casualidad en el reino)

DP: ¡Como va todo! (Asustada por todo el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo el humano)

Princesa doctora: Aun no lo podemos saber (alejándose del grupo de médicos) solo sabemos sobre sus huesos rotos pero en unos momentos comenzaremos el diagnostico al humano.

DP: Y como esta Marceline (volteando hacia ella, la cual estaba siento alimentada por un tazón lleno de cerezas)

Princesa doctora: Ella esta normal, tiene una gran marca en su pecho, algunas quemaduras pero todo normal (mientras revisaba su tabla de diagnostico)

DP: Sorprendente.

Princesa doctora: Si, los vampiros son muy resistentes.

Medico: Doctora (tocando su espalda) ya podemos activar la maquina de pulso.

Princesa doctora: Esta bien (volviendo a su anterior puesto) ya sabremos como esta su corazón.

Cuando se activó un susto recorrió a todos los doctores, su pulso estaba demasiado bajo, mientras el humano respiraba dolorosamente, los médicos se pusieron a charlas.

Medico: ¿Qué haremos? en ese estado tenemos que actuar rápido.

Otro medico: Pero debemos pensarlo bien, si lo dejamos morirá y si hacemos algo sin pensar también.

Princesa doctora: Tranquilícense, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Toda esa charla alarmo a la princesa y a Marceline, quien dejo de comer el color de las cerezas para tratar de levantarse.

Marceline: ¿Qué le sucede a finn? (intento levantarse pero lo médicos no le permitieron)

Medico: Es mejor que lo sepan doctora (sonando decepcionado)

Princesa doctora: Es mejor que si.

DP: ¿Qué sucede?

Princesa doctora: Se los voy a decir pero necesito que vengas aquí (se pone alado de Marceline para que ella también escuche)

Marceline: Que tan malo es (recostándose en la camilla mientras la dulce princesa se sentaba cerca de ella)

Princesa doctora: Es difícil (tomando asiento) al parecer dos costillas atravesaron uno de los pulmones, el brazo roto al pareces esta tensionando una de las arterias y (dejando lo peor para el final) una tercera costilla hizo una pequeña fisura en el corazón.

La respuesta fue letal, quedaron con las caras horrorizadas, el daño en finn era letal, las dos saben exactamente lo grave que era y lo peor para ellas es que al parecer los médicos no podrían hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Princesa doctora: Le podríamos suministrar anestesia para que no sobra mas (baja la mirada) pero en su estado eso seria fatal.

Marceline: No no no no no no (derramando lágrimas y enloqueciendo) ¡No puedes dejarme así!

Médicos: Por favor, tranquilícese (no pudieron)

Emergió una gran fuerza en Marceline, gracias a las cerezas que había recibido pero especialmente por la respuesta que recibió de los doctores, salto de la cama haciéndose camino entre los doctores hasta llegar a finn.

Marceline: Por favor finn (posa su rostro por el ensangrentado pecho del chico) te necesito, no te vallas.

Finn: Ahh (débilmente despertó de su trance de dolor) m-ma-Marcy (levantando lentamente su brazo) a-acaso eres tu (apoya su mano sobre la cabeza de Marceline)

Marceline: Si, soy yo (levantando la cabeza para tomar la mano de finn) estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Finn: Ahh, Marceline, m-me estas lastimando.

Marceline: Ah, p-perdóname (Bajando su agarre)

Finn: No, importa (abriendo los ojos y volteando para mirarla) me alegro que seas tu.

Marceline: Siempre estaré contigo (esta vez con lágrimas de felicidad)

De repente baja repentinamente el pulso del humano.

Medico: ¡Doctora rápido! (se acerca a Marceline) necesitamos que salga de la sala.

Marceline: ¡No! Yo quiero quedarme con el (tomando con fuerza las sabanas de la camilla)

Medico: Se lo suplicamos, debe salir de la sala.

Marceline: ¡Pero…!

DP: Tiene razón Marceline, ellos tienen que hacer su trabajo (en la puerta)

Princesa doctora: ¡Rápido, hay que usar el electro shock (mientras se acercaba)

Finn: Anda Marceline (con una voz afónica) has lo que dicen (se desmaya)

Marceline: ¡Espera, no! (los médicos usan la fuerza para sacarla de la sala)

Al salir cierran la puerta con llave, allí alado esta la dulce princesa, derramando lagrimas en silencio, volteo para ver lo que pasaba por la ventanilla de la puerta, estaban todos cubriendo la camilla pero se escuchaban los sonidos de la maquina.

Princesa doctora: ¡Despejen, YA! (Se levanta el cuerpo haciendo reaccionar a la maquina de pulso pero luego vuelve como antes) otra ves, ¡Despejen, YA! (Vuelve a suceder lo mismo sin ningún cambio) Tenemos que aumentar la fuerza.

Llega jake de la nada junto con beemo a sus espaldas, trajo la ropa nuevo pero se detuvo a ver a sus amigar llorar, era obvio lo que pasaba, tiro la ropa en el suelo para acercarse a Marceline que lloraba mas que nunca.

Marceline: ¡No mueras! (Golpeando el cristal)

En el reino de la muerte

Allí, en su jardín de la muerte estaba el rey del lugar, estaba en el centro del jardín mirando una especie de portal en el suelo, vigilaba cada segundo de lo que pasaba en la sala de emergencias del dulce reino, parecía ansioso.

Muerte: No te resistas (sosteniendo una vara) tu hora a llegado (sosteniendo una especie de bola de fuego azul trasparente que cada vez se hacia mas visible)

En el dulce reino

Jake no pudo resistir mas ver a su hermanito detrás de un cristal, de inmediato movió a Marceline con sus grandes brazos para abrir la puerta de un golpe, todos los médicos se asustaron a ver que los otros estaban entrando.

Jake: ¡Hermanito (separaba a los doctores) no te mueras.

Cuando llega ve a finn muy tranquilo, ya no se movía pero la maquina aun sonaba con unas pequeñas pulsaciones, al rato llega Marceline, luego la dulce princesa con beemo.

Marceline: ¡Por favor, no me dejes sola! (dejando caer lagrimas sobre el rostro del humano)

Los ruidos y al sentir un contacto húmedo despierta, estaba ya muy mareado y con la vista muy borrosa pero pudo notar las siluetas que se le posaban enfrente.

Finn: C-c-chicos (viendo como su hermanito se pone enfrente de él)

DP: ¡Si somos nosotros! (poniéndose del otro lado de la camilla)

Jake: ¡Resiste, sabemos que puedes!

Beemo: Por favor finn, eres uno de los únicos amigos que tengo (se balanceaba en la ropa de la dulce princesa)

Finn: Jejeje (contento) pase muchas aventuras con ustedes chicos (posa sus mano sobre jake) en especial contigo broo.

De repente finn mira a cada uno de sus amigo, cuando ve a jake ve imágenes de las aventuras que tuvieron juntos, los buenos y malos recuerdos, las personas a las que han ayudado juntos.

Luego mira a beemo, todos los juegos con los que se divirtieron con el, también cuando entraron a uno de sus juegos y como olvidar las cosa raras que hacia mientras no había nadie en la casa.

Se movió para mirar a la dulce princesa, recordó los tiempos en la que la salvaba del rey helado, cuando la salvo del Lich, también cuando se volvió joven y en especial los besos que recibió de ella.

Por ultimo poso su mirada sobre Marceline, de alguna forma de volvió mas especial de lo que el pesaba, recordó la vez que la conocieron, en la casa del árbol una noche, la vez que recibió su ayuda para tener una cita con la dulce princesa pero se quedo trabado en algo, en el día anterior, cuando cantaron juntos y se besaron, esto le hiso poner una sonrisa.

Saco su mano de jake y lo puso sobre Marceline, esta la miro con una cara de duda, finn cerró los ojos y soltó una lágrima.

Maquina de pulso: Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Princesa doctora: Lo lamento (pone su mano sobre Marceline) no podemos hacer nada más.

Marceline quedo sin palabras, cayó lentamente la mano de finn pero ella la sostuvo con firmeza, todos quedaron en silencio, no se podían creer que murió, pero era verdad, el más grande héroe de Ooo falleció tras salir victorioso de su última batalla.

Pero había algo que no sabían, no sabían que la princesa flama estaba en la ventana de la sala, se entristeció desde que llego justo para el momento en la que estaba rodeado su novio de médicos de la sala, luego de escuchar la maquina solo comenzó a llorar.

PF: Noooo (demasiado triste para decirlo mas fuerte)

En el reino del fuego.

Luego de que la princesa se fuera, el rey camino hacia donde yacían los restos de su guardián.

Rey flama: Se que fuiste vencido (arrodillándose) pero solo te libero de tu terrible poder.

De repente la lava que escurría se dejo de mover, al parecer reacciono a las palabras que el rey menciono.

Continuara…

**Espero haberles dejado con el suspenso, la muerte de finn no es el fin de la historia, no se pongan tristes que habra mas esperanzas para este gran heroe, nos vemos luego**


	14. Capitulo 14 - La ultima oportunidad

**Bueno, aquí esta lo que esperaban todos, que sucederá con el fallecido héroe, les doy grandes gracias a los que siguen leyendo mi historia, y les aviso que el siguiente capitulo tardara un tiempo en salir ya que estoy en la semana de las finales, me estoy agujereando la cabeza con los estudios XD, bueno disfruten el capitulo.**

**Sin amor… no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 14 – La ultima oportunidad_**

Cuando finn muere todos quedaron callados hasta que una sola voz rompió ese silencio, fue roto por los llantos de Marceline, que a momento iban en aumento, al que amo pero nunca antes confeso había muerto dejándola sola.

Marceline: ¡Nooooooo, Fiiiiiin! (gritando desesperada mente) ¡Te dije que no me dejes!

Jake: Hermanito (sacando lagrimas, pero como macho) ahora que le diré a tus sobrinos.

Beemo: No finn (dibujando una cara triste en su pantalla)

DP: (Se arrodilla en el suelo) no no no no no (comienza a llorar a lo loco) ¡no puedes, no puedes dejarnos así!

Todos expresaban lo tan tristes que estaban, pero nadie notaba los llantos que emitía la princesa flama desde fuera de la sala.

PF: ¡Perdóname! (poniendo su mano en el vidrio el cual comenzó a derretirse) ¡Perdóname por se tan ciega!

En eso entra la princesa doctora para interrumpir la tristeza que se había armado.

Princesa doctora: Perdonen, pero el personal medico ya no puede hacer nada (se acerca el resto de los médicos) desconéctenlo y llévenselo.

Marceline: Espera, q-que hacen (mientras la separaban a la fuerza de finn)

Medico: No hay nada más que hacer (desconectando el medidor de pulso)

DP: P-pero yo puedo solucionarlo (levantándose) quizás mi nueva poción…

Mentita: No princesa (aparece de la nada en la puerta) la poción no funcionaria si estuviera muerto.

Jake: ¿Qué clase de poción? (olvidándose de las lagrimas por unos momentos)

Mentita: Es una poción de la inmortalidad que la princesa creo hace unos días.

Marceline se sorprendió, la princesa pudo usar la poción antes pero no quiso.

Marceline: ¡Porque no la usaste antes! (separándose bruscamente de los médicos)

DP: Es que (pensando la respuesta) finn no querría vivir para siempre.

Marceline: Pero yo si (sostiene a la dulce princesa del cuello y la levanta)

Jake: Tranquilízate Marceline (bajando de la camilla)

Marceline: ¡No me voy a tranquilizar! (sacando mucha mas lagrimas) ¡Ella pudo hacer que finn no muriese y no quiso!

DP: Y-y lo p-piensas s-soluc-cionar m-Matándome a mi t-también (Casi sin aire)

Marceline: ¡No! (bajándola) solo quiero que me dejen sola.

Los médicos terminaron de desconectar a finn y comenzaron a moverlo, en la ventana la princesa no aguanto mas y entro con una gran furia a la sala con un gran tamaño que a todos casi le dan un infarto.

PF: !Porque no pueden hacer nada! (derritiendo las paredes) ¡Él es mi novio y ordeno que lo salven!

Princesa doctora: ¡Tranquilízate! (asustada aunque no esté echa de dulce) ¡No hay nada mas que hacer!

PF: ¡No lo acepto, no lo acepto! (entre llantos) Él no debe morir (regresando a su tamaño normal)

Jake: No hay nada mas que hacer princesa (poniéndose alado de ella) todo término, no se puede volver atrás.

PF: No quiero, no quiero, no quiero (tranquilizando poco a poco al llanto)

Princesa doctora: De verdad lo siento, pero no se como resolverlo.

Mentita: En realidad (caminando hacia el centro de la sala) hay una forma de revivir a finn.

Marceline: ¡Así! (casi saliendo de la sala) ¡Cual!

Jake: ¡De verdad hay una forma!

DP: ¡Eso es físicamente imposible!

PF: ¡Cual es! (acercándose a mentita pero este retrocede)

Mentita: Tranquilícense, no se si ustedes saben (poniendo un tono misterioso) pero yo soy amigo de la muerte.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, la mas sorprendida era Marceline quien no sabia que existía otro lugar que no sea la nocheosfera, ¿quien seria esa tal muerta? Y ¿Qué tipo de seres viven donde habita?, pero la dulce princesa parecía no estar tan impresionada la cual pudo entender porque mentita siempre parecía el mismo.

Marceline: ¿Quién es esa tal muerte que mencionaste?

Mentita: Es el rey de la tierra de los muertos (caminando con las manos en la espalda)

Marceline: ¿Y que es esa tal tierra de los muertos?

DP: Según escuche (pose pensativa) es el lugar donde van las almas después de perder su vida mortal.

Marceline: De verdad

Mentita: Eso es correcto, y yo soy único que sabe como entrar.

Jake: Princesa, creo que no debería decirte esto pero… (Se pone enfrente de ella) yo y finn fuimos una vez a ese lugar.

DP: ¡¿Cómo?!

Mentita: Si… (Caminando hacia una esquina) fue la vez cuando mataron a tu planta.

DP: ¿Espera? (algo asustada) ¿De que planta me estas hablando?

Jake: Fue la vez que nos dejaste a cargo de esa plata que te arreglaba el cabello (se aleja)

Marceline: ¿Hay platas que pueden hacer eso? (empieza a tocar su cabellera) Creo que debería conseguirme una.

DP: ¡Entonces no pudieron cuidar a mi planta favorita! (se acerca a jake) ¡Y no me dijeron nada!

Jake: E-es que no queríamos que nos vieras como malos niñeros.

DP: ¡Era una simple planta y ni siquiera eso pudieron cuidar!

Jake: Espérate, eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo.

Marceline: Él tiene razón, además era una simple planta (vuelve a tener fuerzas para flotar) genial, creo que ya me recupere por completo.

DP: Creo que tienes razón, bueno ahora a lo importante (se pone alado de su sirviente) puedes pedirle a tu "amigo" (haciendo comillas con los dedos) que nos devuelva a finn.

Mentita: Somos los mejores amigos, seguro que no tendrá problema (se acerca Marceline)

Marceline: Déjame a mi hacerlo (poniéndose enfrente de mentita) yo debo hacerlo (aprieta su puño) por el bien de finn.

Mentita: Eso no creo que no es posible (la empuja)

Marceline: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no puede ir yo?

Mentita: Porque tú eres un vampiro, y como un ser inmortal no se te tiene permitida la entrada (abre sus cortos brazos)

Mentita se posa enfrente de la esquina y comienza a mirar fijamente la pared y comienza a hacer visco, les puso una cara de asco a Marceline y a la dulce princesa pero de inmediato se empieza a abrir un portal, con forma ondulada que deja ver varias formaciones de color rojo.

Mentita: Bueno (camina hacia el borde del portal) si no regreso en una hora (baja la mirada) ya pueden dar por muerto a finn.

DP: Suerte (pone sus manos en su pecho) mi leal sirviente.

Jake: ¡Suerte compadre! (levantando una mano)

Beemo: Has lo que puedas (colgándose de las orejas de jake)

Marceline: No permitas que esa tal muerte no acepte lo que pedimos.

Al rato comienzan a sentir que aumenta la temperatura sobre ellos, era la princesa flama que luego de un buen rato de estas en silencio se estaba acercando a mentita, tenia una cara de firmeza pero de furia a la vez, cuando llega a estar en frente de mentita se agacha para decirle algo al oído.

PF: Si no regresas con finn (susurrando y haciéndole un mini huego en donde debería estar el oído de mentita) yo misma me encargare de hacer tu vida un infierno.

La princesa flama se levanta dejando una cara de susto en mentita, nadie mas que el escucho lo que ella dijo, mientras la princesa se alejaba de regreso a la ventana, mentita trago saliva ruidosamente para luego ponerse serio.

PF: Si no cumples con lo que dijiste (se pone al borde dejándose ver por la dulce gente) ni se te ocurra regresar (muy, pero muy amenazadoramente)

Salió lo mas rápido posible del edificio dejando un rastro de calor que luego se derrito un las paredes, al rato se la veía a lo lejos hasta que luego ya no se la veía mas, todos quedaron son la pregunta de ¿Qué habrá dicho para lograr asustar a mentita?, eso no importaba, todos sabían que mentita lo lograría, volvió mirar el portal.

Mentita: Jake (llamando su atención)

Jake: ¿Qué sucede?

Mentita: Si no logro regresar con finn (se da vuelta con una cara endemoniada) seria la oportunidad para terminar nuestro pendiente intercambio (se refería a lo de sacarles la piel)

Jake: (lo recordó) Eso nunca sucederá, y a todo esto ¿Cómo conoces a la muerte?

DP: Si, como es que se conocen.

Mentita: (tono misterioso) Esa es una historia que nunca será contada (da un paso y desaparece junto al portal)

Cuando desapareció el portal transcurrió unos segundos de silencio, cuando todos lograron retomar la conciencia se quedaron mirando demasiados sorprendidos, finn pasaría de la muerte a la vida gracias a mentita la cual ya tenia una historia desconocida. Luego todos posaron la mirada sobre finn, con la posibilidad de que reviva los médicos decidieron dejarlo como estaba, las pocas lágrimas que quedaban cesaron.

DP: ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? (siendo la primera en un gran silencio)

Princesa doctora: Primero y principal, debemos cronometrar el tiempo (saliendo de la habitación) por el momento, creo que mi trabajo aquí termino (sale lentamente de la vista de todo)

Marceline: Bueno, ¿Quién va a controlar el tiempo? (acercándose a cuerpo petrificado de finn)

DP: Lo tomare yo (va hacia una de los estantes) haber… donde lo deje, ¡Aquí esta! (saca un aparato de holograma que tenia números)

Beemo: ¿De donde sacaste eso? (completamente sorprendido)

DP: Esto lo invente hace mucho tiempo (comienza a pulsar botones en el aire) es lo ultimo en cronómetros.

Marceline: No pudiste usar un simple reloj (cruzando los brazos)

Jake: O mas fácil (camina y levanta a beemo) podemos usarlo a él.

Beemo: Siiii, yo tengo muchos accesorios (comienza a cambiar la pantalla) incluyendo un cronometro.

DP: Ya esta, mi cronometro ya marca 56 minutos.

Jake: Bueno (baja a beemo)

Beemo: Uuuuh (camina solitariamente)

Marceline: (alado de finn) una cosa mas, si finn volverá, no tendríamos que cambiarle la ropa.

DP: Pues si (mira a jake) trae la ropa que dejaste en lo pasillos.

Jake: A la orden su alteza (haciendo un gesto de saludo entre soldados)

El perro sale corriendo hacia la puerta mientras la dulce princesa sigue controlando su holograma, beemo se sentó en una esquina para jugar videojuegos (Forever Alone) y Marceline quedo sobre finn.

Marceline: Descuida, todo acabara bien (susurrando en su oído)

*Mientras tanto en el reino de los muertos*

Mentita bajaba por el ascensor tatareando la cancioncita "Papi te comiste mis papas" (parece que el tema se hiso muy conocido en el reino) mientras veía el lugar d al donde no visitaba hace unos siglos.

Mentita: Aaahh, que buenos recuerdos (termina el ascensor y se acerca al guardián de la entrada)

Guardián: Tipo de muert… (Visualiza mejor) espera, ¡eres mentita! (se pone alegre) cuanto tiempo.

Mentita: ¿Cómo andas Scott? (nombre del pájaro gigante)

Scott: Ando bien, todos los días es lo mismo (acercando la mano para saludar)

Mentita: Bueno, espero que nunca cambies (termina de saludar y se dirige a la entrada)

Scott: Espera, ¿A que vienes? Según recuerdo hace siglos que no venias.

Mentita: Vine a visitar a la muerte (despidiéndose desde atrás)

Scott: Estará muy contento de verte (también despidiéndose) bueno, nos veremos luego.

Mientras va caminando por el camino lleno de esqueletos, todos lo conocían, paraban a saludarlo pero mentita solo se concentro en ir al castillo de luz, pero era de mala educación no saludar a viejos amigos, entonces a los mas queridos si se tomo el tiempo de charlar unos momentos.

Luego de que cruzo el puente, se había olvidado por completo cuanto tiempo había estado en el lugar, pensado que ya paso el limite de tiempo se apresuró para entrar al castillo y encontrarse con su viejo amigo, cuando lo ve estaba haciendo lo de costumbre, siempre acomodando su jardín.

Mentita: ¿Qué tal muerte? (entra saludando desprevenidamente)

Muerte: Quien osa entr… (Se le cae su escoba) ¿Cómo es que? (comienza a sacar una voz de afeminado) ¡Mentita, cuanto tiempo!

Mentita: Si, hace siglos que no nos veíamos (se acercan para abrazarse)

Muerte: ¡Y como te ha ido todo este tiempo! (Con la misma voz)

Mentita: Bastante bien con el dulce reino (deja el abrazo y se aleja un poco) pero tengo prisa entonces iré al grano (cambiando de humor a la muerte)

Muerte: Entonces, ¿A que viniste en realidad? (poniéndose serio)

Mentita: Como somos tan amigos, necesito que devuelvas el alma del humano.

Muerte: Te refieres a esta (Levanta el brazo y aparece la bola de fuego azul en la palma de su mano)

Mentita: Si, precisamente esa (acercándose amistosamente pero la muerte aleja su mano) Uhh, ¿Qué sucede?

Muerte: Lo siento (sierra su mano para desaparecer el alma) pero esta alma es muy preciada para que la devuelva.

Mentita: Pero nuestra amistad no es suficiente (algo preocupado)

Muerte: Nuestra amistad solo duro un tiempo después de que te salve (dando la vuelta) perdona mentita, pero no puedo.

Mentita: ¿Qué tiene de especial esa alma?

Muerte: Esta es el alma mas pura que he recibido en mucho tiempo (se da la vuelta) la ultima vez que recibí una similar fue…

Mentita: La persona que cuidaba de ella, lo se (comienza a dar vuelta) la persona que protegió al humano hasta llegada su muerte.

Muerte: Veo que tienes buena memoria.

Mentita: (Poniéndose frente a la muerte) La tengo en especial para las cosas importantes.

Muerte: Comprendo… pero esa alma ha terminado de darme su energía (vuelve a aparecer la bola de fuego) y esta tomara su lugar (el alma comienza a extenderse por los aires como si estuviera liberando su energía)

Mentita: Se que debes mantener la luz de tu castillo constantemente cargada, pero puedes hacer una excepción.

Muerte: Podría hacer una (pone unos ojos de fuego) si es que estas dispuesto ha aceptarla.

Era un momento decisivo para mentita, tendría que dejar lo que ama con otra, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por finn, el muchacho que salvo el reino durante mucho tiempo sin descanso, estaba decidido, lo iba aceptar, miro fijamente a la muerte que extendía su otra mano.

Mentita: Trato (toma su mano) hecho.

Muerte: Sera el mismo que hacemos siempre (suelta a mentita)

Mentita: Si, solo que esta vez tiene mas importancia (seriamente)

Muerte: Descuida, no durara para siempre (acerca su rostro) eso te lo aseguró.

*De regreso en el reino*

Todos estaban afuera, tenían a finn preparado, con la ropa nueva puesta pero no sabían si es estaban esperando un milagro o una desgracia, el tiempo se acabó hace 10 minutos, pero no perdían la esperanza, pero los médicos no tuvieron mas opción que traer preparado el ataúd.

DP: Esperan (caminando hacia finn) que creen que hacen.

Medico: El tiempo termino, no hay más que hacer.

Jake: Que se creen (estirándose hasta donde estaba el humano) que solo porque paso mas tiempo de lo debido, deben hacer esto.

Medico: Mentita lo dijo (poniéndose enfrente de los dos) si pasa más de una hora, den por muerto a finn.

Beemo: Pero eso no significa que debemos dejarlo a un lado (mientras subía a la camilla)

Medico: En serio lo lamento (trae a otros tres medico) pero así son las cosas.

Mientras los médicos trataban de hacer entrar en razón a sus amigos, no muy lejos estaba Marceline debajo de un árbol sola, desde que llego el momento y no paso nada se largo llorando hacia donde esa ahora, *finn no regresara, y todo es mi culpa*, era lo único que pensaba.

Hasta que sintió una brisa, generalmente ella no presta atención a esas cosas, pero esta vez noto algo diferente, es como si alguien estuviera sentado con ella, miro hacia su costado y vio como las hojas comenzaba a moverse en remolino en un solo punto, se quedo mirando, acerco su mano para tocar las hojas pero al tocarlas se dejaron de mover.

Saco su mano decepcionada mente y la empezó a frotar con la otra, pero la brisa comenzó de nuevo pero mas intensa esta vez, quedo atónita, ¿Quién seria? ¿Seria el?, se perdió en otro mundo hasta que sintió un beso en su mejilla que la hiso reaccionar, lo sintió familiar, comenzó a frotarse la mejilla para comprobar y al parecer era verdad, miro hacia sus amigos.

Marceline: ¿Finn? (susurrando)

Continuara…

**Hasta aqui, de seguro les reanime las esperanzas, pero tendrán dudas de porque sera marceline, tambien he visto un comentario en la que preguntaba sobre que pareja habra en la historia, la pareja (segun yo) se formara mediante los hechos que transcurran. **

**Bueno, esto sera todo y espero que sean pacientes para el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos**


	15. Capitulo 15 - Vista de heroe

**Por fin lo termino, este es el capitulo mas importante de todos, se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando lo lean, eso se los aseguro.**

**Sin amor… no hay vida**

**_Capitulo 15 – Vista de Héroe_**

Esa brisa misteriosa llego hasta el cuerpo de finn, luego de que la presencia desapareció, los amigos sintieron una respiración, algo detrás de ellos, los médicos que estaban mirando el cuerpo quedaron impactados, mientras sus amigos quedaron con la duda se dieron vuelta para ver el origen de esa respiración.

Cuando vieron, tampoco ellos se lo podían creer, allí estaba el humano, completamente sanado de las heridas, con los ojos cerrados pero respirando, la primera en reaccionar fue Marceline, que aunque estuviese lejos, llego lo más posible para abrazar a finn.

Marceline: ¡Estas vivo! (pega su rostro sobre el pecho de finn) ¡Sabia que regresarías! (entre lagrimas)

Poco a poco finn fue reaccionando, lo primero que escucho fue la dulce voz de Marceline, logro de abrir completamente sus parpados, vio borrosamente a quien estaba sobre el, era la misma figura que estuvo con el antes, movió un poco la cabeza y sonrió.

Finn: E-eres tu (levanta la mano como la ultima vez) Marceline.

Marceline: Si soy yo (entre llantos hasta que sintió la mano de finn)

Todos quedaron con el corazón en la garganta, por fin regreso, luego de que Marceline se tranquilizo todos se lanzaron sobre finn más felices que nunca.

Jake: Hermanito (Usando sus grandes brazos para ocupar más espacio) sabía que volverías.

DP: Aunque no lo crea (le da un beso en la mejilla) me alegra que vuelvas.

Medico: Creo que estábamos equivocados (se da vuelta) volvamos.

Finn: Jejeje (muy contento) no debieron haberse preocupado chicos.

DP: Pero te moriste (exaltada)

Jake: Es cierto, como no deberíamos preocuparnos.

Finn: Si lose, pero yo se como regresar solo.

Marceline: ¿Cómo regresar solo? (aun pegada a finn)

Finn: Nada, olvídenlo (tratado de separar a sus amigos para levantarse)

DP: Bueno (dejando espacio al humano) pero fue mentita el que fue a buscarte.

Finn: ¿Cómo? (saltando de la camilla)

Jake: Si, recuerdas esa vez que conocimos a la muerte.

Finn: Si lo recuerdo (Estirándose un poco)

Marceline: Había mencionado de su amistad con la muerte.

Finn: Eso explicaría, porque no nos había matado antes (ya completamente recuperado)

Jake: Y a todo esto (metiéndose en medio) ¿No debió haber vuelto mentita ya?

DP: Eso es cierto, se supone que es traería a finn.

Jake: ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Marceline: Quizás ya no esté con nosotros (decepcionada)

DP: A que te refieres.

Marceline: A veces, se necesita más para tener un alma (dando vueltas por el aire) y no me sorprende que mentita tuviera que pagar ese precio por el alma de finn.

Finn: ¿Por qué no te sorprendes? (ya entendiendo a que se refería)

Marceline: Bueno según mi padre, cuando casi tomo tu alma, sintió la pureza absoluta en ti.

DP: Eso no es algo que todo los héroes tengan (acercándose a finn) mentita dio su vida por una mas valiosa.

Jake: Pero si el alma de finn es mas valiosa, ¿Por qué se quedaría con la de mentita?

Marceline: Seria por que obviamente son amigos, jake.

DP: Mi mas leal sirviente (tira una pequeñas lagrimas) ya no estará con…

Mentita: ¡Que hay amigos!

Detrás de ellos aparece a lo lejos mentita, parecía muy contento pero traía a alguien mas, estaban tomados de las manos balanceándolas y saltando de una forma chistosa, al acercarse lo suficiente finn y jake reconocieron con quien estaba, mentita estaba con la muerte.

Finn y Jake: ¡Muerte! (retrocedieron un poco)

Finn creyó que la muerte venia para volver a sacarle la vida, pero no vino a eso.

Marceline: Esperen (frota sus ojos) ¿él es realmente la muerte?

DP: Se parece mucho a los libros en la que aparece.

Muerte: Si (ya muy cerca de ellos) yo soy la mismísima muerte.

Mentita: Princesa, Marceline (dando un paso al frente) él es el amigo al que les mencione.

DP: Me doy cuenta, pero, ¿Por qué están aquí?

Mentita: Estamos de paseo (volviendo a tomas la mano de la muerte)

Marceline: P-pero yo creía q-que…

Muerte: Que tome su alma.

Jake: Si, eso pensábamos todos.

Muerte: (voz afeminada) ¡No sean tontitos!

Marceline: Ehh.

Mentita: Si, la muerte de vez en cuando es así.

DP: Yo creía que la muerte era un ser totalmente malvado que robaba las almas sin compasión.

Mentita: Pues… a veces es así, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es amable.

Marceline: No me esperaba eso de un ser oscuro.

Muerte: Bueno basta de charla (vuelve a poner la voz afeminada) ¡Mentita, que tal se vamos por unos helados!

Mentita: Si, vamos a búscalos (caminan un poco y mentita se da vuelta) y princesa.

DP: ¿Que sucede? (ya despidiéndose)

Mentita: ¡Hasta que termine de estar con la muerte no podre volver a trabajar!

DP: No hay problema, es mas, te doy vacaciones por salvar a finn.

Mentita: ¡Eso es aun mejor! (mientras se alejan)

Muerte: Tu trabajo es lo que mas amas (solo lo escucho mentita)

Mentita: Es lo único que hago, y gracias por revivir a finn.

Muerte: Yo no reviví a finn.

Mentita: P-pero el esta vivo ¿no? (totalmente confundido)

Muerte: Claro que lo esta, pero yo no hice nada.

Mentita: ¿Quién habrá sido?

Muerte: Creo que tengo una respuesta para esa pregunta.

Mentita: Dime.

Muerte: Eso será luego querido amigo (deja la seriedad y vuelve a poner la voz afeminada) ¡Ahí están los helados!

Mientras ven que la muerte y mentita ya se estaban sirviendo los helados todos se quedaron con una cara de sorpresa, en especia Marceline y finn, Marceline no entendió el trato que tuvieron para que finn volviera a la vida y finn aun pensaba sobre lo que escucho sobre su alma.

Jake: Hgg, hgg (tratando de tener la atención de todos)

Finn: ¿Qué sucede bro?

Jake: Dulce princesa, sabes, ya que finn regreso de la muerte y todo eso, no deberíamos celebrarlo.

Marceline: Si, una fiesta me parece bien.

DP: No se (pensando)

Marceline: Hay princesa (flotando alrededor de ella) no seas aburrida.

Finn: Anda princesa, al menos una pequeña.

DP: Podría ser, pero ha sido un día difícil para todos.

Jake: Y que importa, además aun no es mediodía.

Finn: Podríamos hacer un picnic (asomándose sobre la princesa)

DP: Bueno, pero cada uno trae su propia comida.

Jake: Esta bien (dándose vuelta) anda finn, vallamos a la casa del árbol.

Beemo: Pero jake (casi ni notándose por su tamaño) no deberías ir con arcoíris para ver a tus hijos.

Jake: ¡Cierto! (dándose un golpe en la cabeza) ¡Olvide completamente que ellos regresaron solos!

Finn: Arcoíris de seguro te estará esperando enfadada (entre risas)

DP: Bueno, entonces nos veremos en las praderas en una hora (Mira a Marceline) y que me dices tu Marcy, también vendrás.

Marceline: Iré, pero tal vez tarde un poco mas.

Jake: Bueno, en una hora (desesperado) nos vemos luego (sale a toda velocidad)

Finn: Entonces nos vemos (suba a beemo a sus hombros) veré que puedo traer.

Marceline: (se posa alado de finn) Entonces, en una hora los veo (le da un beso en la mejilla a finn) gracias por volver finn (susurro en su oído)

Finn quedo completamente sonrojado, pero tuvo que bajar lo mas rápido la temperatura para que la dulce princesa no lo notara, luego de que Marceline desapareció de su vista, la dulce princesa dio vuelta y regreso a su castillo mientras que el y beemo retomaban el camino hacia su casa.

Luego de una hora finn llego con beemo a las praderas, había preparado unos panqueques, algo de espagueti y algo de cereal (eso era postre para el), cuando llegaron vieron que la dulce princesa ya estaba en el lugar, tenia tantas cosas que casi cubrían por completo la manta en el suelo. Tenia dos sombrillas, varias tortas de mas de dos pisos (como las de bodas), tartas, tazones de dulces y una jarra con ponche.

Finn: ¡Hola princesa! (corriendo con beemo colgando)

DP: Que tal finn (levantándose cuando ya lo tiene enfrente) parece que somos los primeros.

Finn: Si… beemo insistió en venir un poco antes (baja a beemo, este a jugar con las mariposas)

DP: Y dime, ¿Qué trajiste? (ojeando los tappers que tenia en la mano y su agrandada mochila)

Finn: Unos panqueques, espagueti y algo de cereal.

DP: ¿Cereal?

Finn: Me guta el cereal (empieza a dejar todo sobre la manta)

DP: Y finn (tocándolo en la espalda) recuerdas lo que paso hace unos días.

Finn: (baja la mirada e intenta no mirar) Si, lo recuerdo…

DP: Bueno, solo quería pedirte disculpas, ya sabes, por todo.

Finn: No te preocupes (acomodando lo ultimo para levantarse y tomas los hombros de la princesa) además, solo amigos (con tono agradable)

DP: Me alegra que lo aceptes.

Al rato llega jake con todos sus hijos y con arcoíris, al parecer no sucedió nada (eso parece) traían varias cosas, tanto manjares de arcoíris como de jake, los chichos jugueteaban por el lugar hasta que vieron todo lo que había traído la princesa.

Joshua: Ahhh (con los ojos agrandados)

Shirley: Todo se ve delicioso (acercando la mano)

Phil: Podemos comerlo ya (arrastrándose entre sus hermanos)

DP: Claro que si (estirando su brazo) tomen lo que gusten.

Carl: Comeré todo lo que pueda (saltando sobre uno de los pasteles)

Margaret: Que sucio eres.

Carl: Ay si, como si tu fueras perfecta.

Joshua: A un lado (atropellando a sus hermanos)

Phil: ¡Hey!

Shirley: ¡Pero que bruto eres!

Mientras los uní-perros (así es como les digo) jake llego a tranquilizar a sus hijos mientras arcoíris acomodaba toda su comida, mientras jake hacia lo posible por controlar a sus hijo se veía a lo lejos que estaba llegando Marceline, parecía traer lo que siempre tiene, frutos rojos, cuando llega no puedo contener la risa de lo estresado que estaba jake con sus hijos.

Marceline: Jajajajaja (deja sus cosas) no puedes incluso con tus hijos.

Jake: Si, si, si (sarcásticamente) haber, si dices saber tanto, tranquilízalos tu.

Marceline: Mira y aprende (se transforma en un murciélago gigante) ¡Bueno chiquillos, quiero que se alejen de la comida y se tranquilicen!

Los hijos: ¡Si señora! (estaban tan aterrados que salieron rápidamente mientras se chocaban entre si)

Marceline: (Vuelve a su tamaño normal) Ves que fácil.

Jake: Dije que los tranquilizaras, no que los traumaras.

Marceline: Pero funciono ¿no es así? (se dirige para donde esta finn) Como estas humanito.

Finn: Eh, ah Marceline (se da vuelta) pues yo bien.

Marceline: ¿Cómo se siente morir y luego revivir?

Finn: Morir, no tanto, volver es lo mejor.

Marceline: Que bueno que estés bien.

Finn: Marceline (mirando abajo)

Marceline: Si finn.

Finn: Lamento haberte lastimado ayer, todo paso muy rápido y mi corazón le pertenece a la princesa flama (mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho)

Marceline: (llega a él y pone su mano sobre la suyas) La que debería disculparse soy yo, lo que paso en el árbol yo lo provoque, al parecer quería que estés conmigo.

Finn: No te preocupes, además, tu salvaste mi vida, estuviste cuando morí y cuando reviví, es algo con lo que no podre compensarte (la besa en la mejilla)

Marceline: Esta bien finn, haremos de que esto nunca paso (se da vuelta pero finn la toma de las manos)

Finn: No, yo quiero recordarlo por siempre.

Era el mismo momento que había ocurrido el otro día, nadie los veía (a eso me refiero de que todos estaban ocupados con los uni-perros y la comida), se miraban fijamente y la acción fue inevitable, finn fue el que acciono lo que Marceline creía un error, se volvían a besar, al igual que antes pero algo estaba mal, durante el beso Marceline sintió algo diferente en finn, un cambio, si algo cambio en su alma, pero ella era la única que lo notaba, el beso termino y Marceline se separo lentamente para disimular así los otros no sospechaba, pero alguien los veía, era beemo quien anteriormente se había separado del grupo.

Beemo: Interesante…

Luego de como media hora de comer y otras dos horas de estar jugando decidieron terminar el picnic, jake con arcoíris recogieron a sus agotados hijos, estaban con tanta energía que la gastaron rápido, la dulce princesa junto a Marceline comenzaron a levantas los platos, cubiertos y otras cosas mientras finn se encargaba de la basura.

DP: ¡Por fin terminamos! (cansada)

Jake: Si, ya podemos regresar a nuestra casitas.

Arcoíris: 짐와 아이들 (adhiriendo a los niños a su cuerpo)

Jake: Esta bien amorcito (Comenzó a hacerse una bolsa para las cosas)

Marceline: ¿Qué dijo?

Jake: Dijo "Tu las cosas y yo los niños" (traducido por google)

Finn: Bueno (se estira los brazos) ha sido un día muy agotador física y emocionalmente.

DP: Si, espero que no se vuelva a repetir (ya preparada para irse)

Arcoíris: 어린이 작별 인사 (preparada para volar)

Los hijos: Esta bien mami, hasta luego a todos (totalmente cansados)

Beemo: Ya deberíamos irnos finn.

Finn: Esta bien, tu adelántate, yo te alcanzare

Beemo: Siiii…. Nos vemos en la casa (caminando con la cara de sospecha)

DP: Bueno, yo también me voy (se empieza a alejar) ¡Nos vemos luego!

Jake: Nosotros también (arcoíris comienza a volar y jake agranda su tamaño) ¡Nos vemos mañana! Ah si cierto (regresa rápidamente llamando la atención a finn)

Finn: ¿Qué sucede jake?

Jake: Olvide decirte algo, luego de que venciste al guardián, el rey te dejo 2 mensajes, uno es que es posible de que seas de fuego sin necesidad de que parezcas uno.

Finn: ¡Que! (interrumpiendo) ¿Cómo es qu…?

Jake: déjame terminar, y dos dijo algo que no entendí, dijo que solo es el comienzo, que es momento que te empieces a preparar.

Finn: Pero que significa.

Marceline: No lo sabemos (cruzando los brazos) no nos explico nada.

Finn: Ok.

Jake: Bueno, ya me tengo que ir (se da vuelta pegando grandes saltos)

Marceline: Bueno, yo también me voy, comienza a hacer calor.

Finn: ¡Espera! (caminando hacia donde se había detenido)

Marceline: No quiero hablar finn, mejor lo dejamos para mañana (se aleja con una cara de depresión)

Finn: (Corre hasta tomarla por la mano) Tengo que decirte algo ahora.

Marceline: ¡Suéltame! (sacudiendo su brazo)

Finn: No te voy a soltar hasta que te lo diga.

Marceline: (Suspira) Bueno, te escucho (la suelta finn)

Finn: Solo quería decirte que lo del beso (ya se le hiso difícil decir) era solo para compensarte (pone su mano detrás de la cabeza)

Marceline: Aaahh, ya entiendo (se enfurece) ¡ahora que sabes que me gustas me utilizaras para lo que quieras!

Finn: ¡No!, no es eso es lo que…

Marceline: ¡Es que! Solo quieres tener lo que no puedes con la princesa flama, no es eso.

Finn: No es eso, quería decirte…

Marceline: ¡Querías decirme que, anda escúpelo! (Muy furiosa)

Finn: (se enfurece aun más) ¡Quieres que te lo diga, bueno aquí te va! (Toma profundamente aire) ¡Creo que ahora estoy enamorado de ti! Ya estas satisfecha.

Del enojo finn se aleja de Marceline con unos pasos muy duros, Marceline quedo hecho una piedra, ¿finn admitió que de verdad le gustaba?, pero porque estaría conmigo, tiene a la princesa, tienen historia juntos, *comienza a llorar*, no sabia que hacer, finn estaba enamorado de ella, pero seguiría con su novia.

Marceline: (Cae al suelo) Si es necesario, desapareceré para que seas feliz con la princesa (se levanta y flota solitariamente su camino)

Mientras finn caminaba paro unos momentos, miro hacia atrás y ya no vio a Marceline, volvió la mirada hacia adelante y continuo su camino, cuando llego a su casa, beemo se estaba recargando, estaba tan cansado que le costó subir las escaleras, cuando llego se echo a la cama y comenzó a pensar.

*Le acabo de confesar a Marceline que me gusta, pero mi corazón pertenece a la princesa, la princesa flama no seria nadie sin mi, estaría sola y no puedo permitir eso*

Golpea con fuerte la pared.

Finn: Que debo hacer (casi en llanto) además no puedo olvidar lo que vi luego de morir, de verdad esa figura seria…

*Recuerdo*

Finn: Q-que, ¿Dónde estoy?

El humano fallecido se encontraba flotando en una inmensa oscuridad, no comprendía hasta que vio un pequeño agujero luminoso, se acercó y vio una imagen dentro, vio como sus amigos lloraban su pérdida, era como un cristal a su anterior vida.

Finn: (posa su mano sobre la imagen) Lamento haberles decepcionado.

Cuando algo luminoso lo Cega por unos momentos detrás e el, cuando se da vuelta ve a alguien que se acercaba, cuando se acercó hasta estar cerca de finn, recordó era un humano, el mismo que había aparecido cuando venció al guardián.

Finn: ¿Quién eres?

?: (Mira hacia arriba) no lo se (vuelve a mirarlo) recuerdos de mi vida pasada no tengo.

Finn: ok, ¿Tu fuiste quien me ayudo?

?: Si… fui yo.

La iluminación que no dejaba ver bien te había terminado, era un humano, un humano adulto musculo, con larga cabellara rubia, algunas heridas que no paraban de sangrar, tenia el aspecto de un héroe, y las heridas demostraba que murió en batalla.

Finn: (Sorprendido por aspecto del hombre) ¿Por qué?

?: Por que lo jure.

Finn: ¡¿Juraste que?!

?: Jure proteger a una persona en especial (levanta su brazo para ponerlo en el hombro de finn) y tu eres esa persona.

Finn: ¿Por qué soy yo?

?: No lo se, pero veo esto todos los días (sierra el agujero de sus amigos para abrir otro) esto tiene ese momento (comenzó a mostrar algo) el momento en que lo jure.

El agujero comienza a mostrar una escena de batalla, una mujer también rubia embarazada que estaba sufriendo por tener que ya dar a luz y un hombre que estaba protegiéndola, ese era el hombre desconocido que estaba peleando contra algo ese algo era…

Finn: ¡El guardián real! (no se lo podía creer)

?: Silencio y presta atención.

El hombre perdió su espada y tuvo que luchar mano a mano con el titán, la mujer estaba agonizando entonces cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo golpeo en la cara para aturdirlo y salir con la mujer.

Mujer: ¡Aaaaaahhh! (El movimiento empeoraba las cosas)

?: Tranquila, ya estarás a salvo.

Corrió lo más lejos posible, hasta que perdió al guardián, ya era seguro, entonces fue el momento para dar a luz, la mujer dio luz a un varón, uno rubio y regordete, cuando la mujer vio a su hijo, saco un gorrito exactamente igual al de finn, finn no se lo podía creer, ella era su madre, ¿pero que paso?

Mujer: Tiene tus ojos y rostro (pone el gorrito)

?: Eso parece (aparece el guardián de la nada) ¡Pero que..!

Guardián real: ¡Me las pagaras humano!

Tiro un golpe que no esquivo, no quiso esquivar uso su cuerpo para proteger a la mujer y a su hijo, de inmediato salió corriendo con la mujer, cuando la mujer le da al bebe, y se comienza a soltar.

?: ¡Espera, que haces!

Mujer: Cuida del bebe, ponle tu el nombre (se suelta) querido.

?: ¡Nooooooo! (no alcanza a sostenerla de nuevo) ¡Queridaaaaaaaa!

Mientras el hombre siguió corriendo con el niño, la mujer se prepara, se quedo para hasta que el guardián llego.

Guardián: ¡Sal de mi camino si no quieres morir!

Mujer: No, yo Elizabeth Murtons, protegeré a mi hijo y a mi amado.

Guardián real: Como quieras (La patea tan fuerte que la manda hasta chocarla con un árbol) tuviste que haber escapado (continua su camino)

Elizabeth: Querido (con mucha sangre brotando de la boca) protege a nuestro hijo.

Mientras que el hombre corrió sintió que la conexión con su amor se perdió, se detuvo para llorar por lo peor que sentía, camino hasta unos arbustos y allí dejo al niño, puso una nota con su nombre y lo dejo cerca de verduras y frutas para que de pueda alimentar.

?: (Pone su mano son la cabeza de su hijo) Cuídate, pequeño "Finn"

El hombre salió del arbusto para correr a donde estaba su mujer, y encontró, bañada de sangre sobre un árbol se acercó a ella para notar que ya no respiraba, ya no estaba con vida, su furia se libero, golpeaba sin parar el suelo cuando apareció en guardián.

Guardián real: Oooh, que conmovedor.

?: Ya veras, monstro, ¡te matare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!

La batalla fue intensa, pero el ganador era obvio, el hombre cayo muy lastimado y desangrado en el suelo, ya no podía mas, estaba listo para aceptar su destino.

Guardián real: Te rindes (preparando su pie para aplastarlo)

?: Si… pero mi legado no, mi hijo (se de vuelta para verlo) mi hijo finn acabara contigo algún día.

Guardián real: Jajajaj, quisiera verlo (posa su pie sobre el pecho del hombre)

?: Eso hare y pasara (comienza a perder la respiración) juro que incluso muerto protegeré a mi hijo.

El gigante termino su trabajo, el hombre y la mujer habían muerto, las escrituras no se cumplirán, pero hay algo clave, ese niño podrá remediar todo si es que no lo encontraba.

Guardián real: Si es cierto lo que dices (dirigiéndose al cadáver) terminare con tu hijo y todas estas ridiculeces terminaran.

El agujero se desvanece dejando una cara de inmensa impresión, se había visto de bebe, ya sabe quienes son sus padres pero solo sabia el nombre de su madre, el del hombre nunca se menciono y también supo que hiso lo que ellos querían, matar al guardián.

?: Mi legado apenas ha empezado a tomar forma (se aleja)

Finn: Como que apenas.

?: Esto no ha terminado (se acerca a él) y tu vida tampoco (pone su mano sobre el corazón del humano y con un golpe libera su alma)

De repente el alma de finn deambulaba por el dulce reino, vio como sus amigos estaban protegiendo su cuerpo y luego vio a Marceline, tan triste por su culpa, se sentó alado de ella y luego la beso, volvió a su cuerpo.

*Fin del recuerdo*

Finn: …Mi padre.

El día de había terminado, todos estaban durmiendo pero finn no, se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo jake y su padre, si es posible que pueda estar con la princesa sin que nuestras diferencias nos repelieran, que existiera una forma y también lo que escucho dos veces, "esto es solo el comienzo" tendría que prepararse, se levanto, preparo su mochila con muchas cosas, se vistió y escribió una nota que dejo en la mesa de la cocina, se dirigió a la puerta y miro por un buen rato su casa y luego a beemo.

Finn: Nos veremos luego, beemo (sierra la puerta)

Camina hasta el dulce reino, cuando llega al castillo escala la pared para llegar a la habitación de la princesa, la vio tan tranquila durmiendo, se acercó a ella y la beso en la mejilla.

Finn: Hasta luego, princesa (sale por la ventana)

Luego va hacia la casa de jake y arcoíris, cuando entro silenciosamente se tomo el tiempo para despedirse de cada uno de sus sobrinos y especialmente de jake, cuando salió miro la casa.

Finn: Hasta luego chicos (siguió su camino)

Sigue su camino hasta la casa de Marceline, entra por la puerta trasera, sube las escaleras, allí estaba la reina de los vampiros, durmiendo en la noche, tan tranquila, se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Finn: Nos vemos, Marcy (se acerca a las escaleras pero escuchar a Marceline)

Marceline: No... No te vallas, vuelve (hablando dormida)

Finn: Volveré, algún día volveré (baja las escaleras)

Por ultimo va a la casa que había hecho para la princesa flama, lo único que puso hacer es mirarla por la ventana, el calor le impedía despedir a su amor.

Finn: Nos vemos, princesa, esto se reservara para cuando regrese.

Camina sin dirección por el horizonte sin saber donde ir, pero con un objetivo claro, conseguir lo necesario para que el y la princesa sean felices, era lo único que pensaba, pero también se le pasaba por la mente la imagen de Marceline, la forma en la que la dejo hoy, luego recordó a su padre sin nombre, miro desde una sierra el reino de Ooo.

Finn: No les decepcionare (se da vuelta) volveré, eso lo juro (continua su camino)

*2 AÑOS DESPUES*

Marceline: Sera el (sin poder salir de su sombrilla)

DP: Puede ser, ha vuelto (con sus manos en su boca)

PF: Por fin, regresaste amor…

Finn: (Saliendo del agua) Que bueno volver a verlos (fija su mirada hacia la princesa flama) en especial a ti.

Camina hacia ella, cuando llega a estar frente a ella la tomas de las manos.

PF: Fin…

Fin de la primera parte…

**Eh, no se lo esperaban cierto bueno como dice aqui termina la primera parte de la historia, descansare unos dias para comenzar a escribir la segunda parte de esta historia que de seguro les encanto, nos vemos en "Sin amor no hay vida Pt. 2"**


	16. Aviso Importante

**Hola soy Mariano T, he estado pensando en que algunos o muchos de ustedes (a los que les gusto mi fic) no ha encontrado la segunda parte, estuve pensando en esa posibilidad, entonces les dejare el link de la segunda parte:**

** s/8767174/1/Sin-amor-no-hay-vida-Pt-2**

**Por las razones que pienso que no lo encontraron son por los cambios que hice, como el personaje principal, en este es Finn y la Princesa flama, en la segunda solo es Finn, tambien cambie el genero, como aqui es Romance y aventura, en el siguiente el Romance y Misterio.**

**Espero que no sean muchos los afectados que no pudieron leerlo, tuve que haber dejado este anuncio antes, pero bueno, espero que a los que disfrutaron la primera parte, disfruten la segunda.**

**Nos vemos**


End file.
